Rangers Reborn
by SpectreVI
Summary: A new team of Rangers takes on the roll of defending the world from w new menace...the sinister Jarak.


_Hey! Okay here's the lowdown power rangers in space, power ranger turbo, or power rangers in any other incarnation belong to Saban as do their characters like Ashley, Andros, Carlos, T.J., Cassey, Bulk, Skull. And the Barox bounty hunters and so do places Like the Surf Spot Angel Grove and the Command Center okay. But the Characters Robert, Sammantha, Peter, Alex, Darius, and, Mike Belong to me. As does S.I.C.S.01 and the Omechs, Jarak and the entire Dark family, and their Monsters so. If you want to use them, you'll need direct Written permission from me. You'll find my web address on the page you find this story on so if you want to use them, EMAIL ME FOOMARTINI@YAHOO.COM . Thank you now, and Let the mayhem begin. _

### Rangers Reborn  
The Beginning  
by: [Shaun M.][1]

Robert hiked up the slope to the ruins he'd spotted from the plane when he'd flown into Angel Grove . . . 

{Flashback} 

{Man this has got to be one of the worst airlines in the world I mean. Where are the little peanuts?} Rob thought to himself. Then he noticed some smoking debris with something shining in it. 

"Hey, What's that?" Rob asked the Flight attendant as she walked by. 

" Oh, that's just . . . Well I don't know." She said with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Hmmm . . . Where are we right now?" Rob asked. 

" Well we're about half a mile outside of Angel Grove right now. We'll be landing in about ten minutes." the flight attendant replied. After landing Robert headed into the airport "Where's the baggage claim?" He asked an airport employee she pointed him in the right direction. 

Rob noticed some teens standing by the baggage claim. " Excuse me but could you help me I'm kinda new in town and was wondering where the nearest hotel was." "Oh, umm.. I'm not really sure." The girl standing nearest to him said. " We're kind of new here to . . . but We're meeting my cousin Ashley at the Surf Spot in a little while, would you like to join us?" She smiled as she said this and that made Roberts heart skip a beat this girl was amazing. 

"Yea I'd really like that it'd give me a chance to learn the layout of this town." He said. (Now) " man how much farther is this "AWESOME" place you saw from the plane?" Darius whined. " Sorry Darius but I didn't bother asking the friendly, empty seat next to me on the plane." Rob replied " Okay no need to get snippy with me, Remember I'm British I don't like this kind of stuff." Darius shot back. 

(Flashback) 

"ASHLEY!!!!... Oh I missed you so much" Sammantha exclaimed " Hey take it easy with me remember I'm not the famous Martial arts master Ashley replied jokingly as Sammantha gave her a very un-lady like Bear hug. "Ashley you know I didn't win the finals. Oh!, This is Darius, Brittany, Mike, Alex and Peter" as he introduced everyone Robert was staying to the back taking everything in "Oh!, I almost forgot, and this is Robert. We met him at the Airport." The green clad teen was about to walk forward with dignity and grace he'd been taught on his journeys and would have said hello if he hadn't fallen right on his face. 

The entire room boomed with laughter but Eugene Skullovich's and Farcus Bulkmyere's laughter was louder than the rest "heh that was a good one Bulky" Skull said. " yea I know" was Bulks reply " Oh gosh are you all right Rob . . . " Sammantha and Ashley rushed over with Darius and the others Robert sat up with a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth "I think I chipped a tooth and probably loosened another" Robert said "Here you go chap" Darius said as he handed Robert the handkerchief from his pocket 

" Yea I'm fine but something tells me those two are going to be really sorry in the next ten minutes." With that Robert got up walked over to The woman behind the counter and handed her a one hundred dollar bill and said simply "This is to turn around for five minutes." He then proceeded to where Bulk and Skull sat and did something no one had ever seen before, he spun and kicked his foot out directly at Bulks face and stopped half an inch from the large boy's nose and said without moving an Iota "Are we sorry?" and with that Bulk blacked out and fell on the table Which under the sudden increase of weight broke. " Owww my foot Skull screamed and jumped up from his seat gripping his injured foot dancing around and tripped over Bulk who was still Lying in the wreckage of the table Unconscious. Skull landed in Bulks lap and whimpered Everyone in the Surf Spot broke out in laughter Except Robert just grunted and walked out, Sammantha and the others followed him. 

(Now) 

"Well here's a clearing let's take a break." Mike suggested. "yea let's rest" Britany agreed. "I concur" Darius said. "Okay everybody let's take a fifteen minute break if we want to make it there by sundown that's all we can afford" Robert said as he sat down his back perfectly straight. "Man how did you stop so close to Bulks' nose?, that's got to be at really hard to do." Alex asked. " It's something I learned while I was traveling the closest translation is [Direct will] if you'd like I'll try to teach you sometime." Robert replied "What do you mean "try to teach me" is it that difficult to learn?" Alex inquired. " well it took me three years to learn the basics of it." Robert stated. "Oh, well then may I ask you another question then?" Alex asked. "Sure if you want to fire away." 

Robert answered "Why did you storm out of the Surf Spot like that?" Alex said. "Because when I get like that I prefer not to be around people, I don't like showing my anger." Robert said sounding a million miles away. "Time to go." Robert said standing up. "alright let's go." Peter said 

(Else where) 

"You Must Concentrate if you are to get this right." Jarak said sternly 

"Destroying a beings will takes more finesse than destroying those pathetic robots." Jarak said. "You're right father, but it's not my fault the Barox are so cheaply made." Jaraks daughter K'ellai said trying to get some sympathy from her father. "That's no excuse if you're to help me destroy the Earth then you'll need to focus these powers." Jarak said sternly" now try again and this time picture his mind as a vulnerable computer system that someone has left open." he instructed Ohh, very well Father." K'ellai said and began concentrating. Their captive a prince from the former Ject home world began to writhe in agony and then died as blood began to dribble from his mouth. 

" oh dear not another one, now we're down to only two of the royal family left to acquire the information from" Jarak said with a smirk on his face and a menacing glow in his blood red Eyes as the remaining members of the royal family trembled in undisguised fear. 

(EARTH) 

"Rob look!" Sammantha Yelled as Robert looked up he saw what she ha pointed out, The smoking ruins that he'd seen from the plane. 

(Flashback) 

"Rob, what's wrong?" Brittany asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder 

"I don't like people to see me wen I get angry." was all he'd say the others came out a few seconds after Rob had cooled and relaxed a little bit. 

"Hey guys do you like to hike?" Rob asked "Yea!" They all chimed in Darius sounding a little less enthusiastic than the others "well there's this really cool place I saw from the plane and I'd like to hike up there and it'd be more fun with some friends." Rob said "So are you asking us to go with you?" Sammantha Asked "Yea, I guess I am." Rob replied. 

(NOW) 

"Let's hurry, I need another rest" Darius said and ran up to the wreckage. 

"Yea let's go" Brittany said Robert walked up to the wreckage with caution and began looking for the shinning object he'd seen from the plane. At that moment twelve black and grey robotic looking monkeys appeared out of thin air and started to rush at the six teens"What are these things?" Peter said as a monkey-thing swung at him and Peter connected a painful looking jab to the creatures stomach which caused the monster to double over in agony. 

Peter then brought his right foot down on the creatures back forcing it to the ground where it lay for several second before it vanished and another monster was after peter. Robert was having a little fun with his monster learning its moves and teasing it before delivering a blow that literally shattered the monsters arm which the monster gripped snarled and vanished 

"This is kinda fun."Rob said to himself as he brought his heel back to connect with the second monster which went sprawling through the air and vanished as it landed. 

Sammantha had already finished with her monsters and was moving to help finish the last of Brittany's when one of the creatures said "Omechs Fall back." and vanished with the rest of his beastly battalion which had two more than it should've "Man, what was that all about?" Mike asked holding his arm which Rob could tell was going to have one nasty bruise on it. 

"I don't know. But did any one see what they were doing just before they charged us?" Robert asked "It looked to me like they just zapped in and zapped out again" Darius commented " No they were messing around over here." Sammantha said as she knelt down to see what the monsters had been looking for. At that very instance Robert saw something flash in his eye like it had when he was on the plane. 

(ElseWhere) 

"What do you mean they hurt you, you're the strongest fighting force in the universe cities have bowed down to a mear ten Omechs and you get scared off by six pathetic earth teens!!" Emperor Jarak was so angry with the Omech captain that his eyes began to throw off jolts off evil energy the same energy that had Catapulted the Ject omega-computer S.I.C.S.01 into space. "Well they were very skilled in the Earth fighting skills, never have I seen such a monopoly of fighting styles." The Omech Captain said as he cowered at Jaraks throne steps. "Yes and it's the last you'll ever see of them." Jarak said coldly before lifting his index finger and dispatching the former Captain of his Omech army once and for all. 

(EARTH) 

" This is what those double uglies were looking for, a beaten old box?" Peter said. " I don't think so. They were probably looking for these"and as he said that Robert opened the box and inside were six gold coins each one shining a different color. Robert was already reaching for the coin that was shining green when Sammantha stopped him "Don't you think we should just put them back and leave?" "No I think we should each take one coin and keep it with us at all times so those 'Omechs' don't get their monkey paws on them. I mean they're obviously bad so why should we let them get what they want we've already proven we can beat them." Robert said sternly 

"You're right" Peter said. "Yea" Brittany chimed. "I guess" Mike said 

"Well alright" Sammantha said. "Right" Darius added and they each took a coin and placed it in their pocket. 

(SPACE) 

I must redirect my trajectory towards Earth to warn them of Jarak before it's to late" S.I.C.S.01 computed the correct trajectory and fired the thrusters that Jaraks forces had some how over looked and headed towards Earth....

#### Part 2 - "These Coins Are WHAT!"

_HEY!In case you don't know All things power rangers belong to Saban Production with the exception of the creations of this and other authors. So Mr.Saban or any of his lawyers if you're reading this I'm not making any money and neither are any of the other authors of fan fictions so please don't use your supreme power and wipe us off of the net thank you._

By the way all characters in this story with the exception of the ones owned by Saban are property of The author so don't use them unless you plan on asking and giving credit to me if you do decide that you want to use anything from this story please E-Mail me. Alright, Now that all that legal crud is out of the way Let's Party.

(One and a half Weeks later) 

"Hi, umm is Sammantha there?" Robert asked "I think so let me go check, May I ask who's calling." Ashley said "Yea tell her it's Rob." was the reply "Alright hold on a second." Ashley said. A few minutes later as Robert was about to back out of asking Sammantha to the Angel Grove Carnival Ashley picked up the phone and told Robert that Sammantha wasn't home and that he should probably check the Surf Spot." Alright thank you Ashley." Robert said as he heard a slightly high pitched beep come from her end of the line."No problem Rob I've got to go now Bye." and she abruptly hung the phone up. 

(SPACE 12:45 P.M. EARTH TIME) 

"Twenty seven minutes to impact with Earth beginning final preparations for landing, Target Command Center of the Power Rangers. Margin for error 75%." the S.I.C.S.01 computer announced as it headed for the blue green planet. 

(EARTH) 

Robert walked into the Surf Spot and was almost shocked by the fact that there were only about ten people in the place then he remembered the reason he'd come here in the first place, to ask Sammantha to the Carnival. 

Sure it's not the most imaginative place to take someone on a first date but I am low on freedom cash right now. Robert chuckled as he remembered how he'd come to refer to his spending money as freedom cash, it happened when he first got his trust fund. 

Then he saw Richard standing behind the counter cleaning up a mess. "Bulk and Skull?" Robert asked with a smile on his face Knowing full well those two had made the mess. "Who else?" was Richard's reply as he wrung out the rag he'd been using to clean up the mess. "What's up Robert?" Richard asked. "Not much, Have you seen Ashley and the others?" Robert asked. "Yea they told me to give you this note if I saw you." Rich said as he handed Robert the note. 

it read, 

Robert if you get this note before four o'clock meet us at the north end of the park by the grove of trees Darius has something he wants to show you. 

- The Guys 

Robert looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only fifteen minutes until four now. "I gotta go, see you later." Robert said as he bolted out the door. "Man I hope Robert got the note on time this thing's giving me the heebs." Brittany said as she stared at the strange object that Darius had found. "Oh yea well it gives me a case of the heebs with a side order of EEP." Peter said with a smirk on his face. 

"Hey look here he comes now." Sammantha said with a broad grin on her face. To anyone but Robert it was obvious that she liked him but she'd never admit to it. "Jeez. You think you could've cut it any closer Rob." Mike said with a grin as Brittany giggled behind him. "Sorry but I just got your message, What is it you wanted to show me?" Robert asked 

(ELSEWHERE) 

"But Jarak, dear why not just capture those teens one at a time and the get those coins you're so interested in." Velescia questioned. "Because my Omechs have just undergone extensive reprogramming and I want to test them first, my sinister beauty." Jarak replied as he caressed his wife's darkly tanned cheek. "Now, Omechs Attack! And Bring me those coins or end up like your former leader here." Jarak commanded holding up a small plastic cup full of ashes and mechanical debris. 

The Omechs vanished in a brilliant flash of light. "Father are you really going to destroy them if they fail again?" K'ellai inquired of her father."Oh no dear, there are far worse things than death, Far more painful things." Jaraks eyes glowed blood red as he said this and his voice was cold enough to lower the room temperature ten degrees. 

(Earth)

"This" Darius said pulling a dark green tarp off of a large dome shaped piece of metal with all manner of tubs lights and things protruding from it and a small screen that blinked to life the instant it turned four o'clock."I am S.I.C.S.01 Omega computer to the former Ject home Empire. And I require the assistance of the Power Rangers." the device announced in the willowy metallic voice of a woman . 

"Umm, we don't know how to tell you this but as far as we know the Power Rangers are in space." Peter informed the computer. "That is not true why would a ranger lie to one in need?" The computer inquired. 

"What! a ranger that's impossible I'm no Ranger." Peter said "How can a non-Ranger posses the Power Coins of the Rangers of Earth?" the computer asked."Power Coins what are power coins?" Robert asked and as he said this the coin that he'd been keeping with him shocked him "Agh!" all six teens cried in unison."what was that?" 

Brittany asked reaching into her pocket and removing her coin which was glowing a bright Pink. "Rangers of earth remove your Power Coins and see the gift which fate has given you." The computer said Each teen took his or her coin out and they were all glowing Brightly but none as brightly as Robert's which was an almost a blinding green. 

"What does it mean?" Sammantha said in a confused voice unable to take her Eyes from the glowing red light in the palm of her hand. "There are the ones who caused the Captain to be destroyed, Get Them!" the Omech commanded in his primal voice. "Aww man not again. Didn't you lame brains learn the last time that you can't beat us." Mike said sounding very cocky. 

Then the Omechs charged the Six teens "Hey No fair five on one!" Brittany cried as she was knocked back by five of the cyber-monkies. Two of them attacked Robert and he Did his best to defeat them but he just couldn't seem to hurt these guys no matter what move he tried they just seemed to shrug them off as slaps. 

"AAGHH!" Robert heard the cry and knew immediately that one of his friends had just been thrown towards the computer. A few minutes later all of the Teens were piled by the computer which calmly asked them why they didn't just Morph and use their power weapons."Because we're Not Rangers, and even if we could Morph We don't know how!" Robert yelled at the computer ready to tear it apart. 

"Hold your coins up high and Call on the morphers Then Transform into the Power Rangers, It is your only hope now." S.I.C.S.01 Said calmly. "Well it's worth a shot right?" Sammantha said fear showing in her radiant blue eyes. "Alright let's do it." Robert shouted and holding his still glowing coin in his hand he thrust it up high and said "POWER MORPHER" the others did the same and were shocked to see that silver devices had appeared in their hands. Well let's try this, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME" Robert yelled. 

DRAGONZORD 

MASTODON 

PSAURADON 

STEGOSAURUS 

SABRETOOTH TIGER 

AFRO-INVADER 

"This is awesome Guys I can feel the power flowing through me it's amazing" Peter said . "We really are the Power Rangers" Sammantha said. "That's Right Red Ranger, now let's get these goons out of our town." Robert The Green ranger said. "Ha, You think your power armor will scare us away." the Omech commander said. 

"No but this might convince you to go home rather quickly" Sammantha the Red Ranger said as she leapt into the air and shouted an attack command. "Red Ranger lightning spin kick." she shouted and turned into a cyclone of pure red lightning, which took out several Omechs but unfortunately left her a little dizzy."OOOh, I've got to practice that one." 

(ELSEWHERE)

"No, They're using my coins." Jarak screamed in anguish. "Onicus get down there and destroy those pathetic Ranger impersonators and get me my coins!" "Yes my lord." came the reply from Jaraks oldest son. 

(EARTH)

"Man and I thought that theses guys were tough" Robert said as he and Peter both attacked an Omech with their power weapons the Omech then surveyed his surroundings and noticed that his troops were in the same position that he was in and did the only sensible thing and signaled for his fellow Omechs to retreat back to the dark kingdom "Yes that was really kickin'." Brittany said "Hey Peter you look good in yellow heh heh." Robert said snickering. 

"Oh put a sock in it greeny." was Peters reply. At that moment the rangers heard a near deafening boom as they all looked up the saw what had made the noise, a giant reptilian creature with humanoid features and glowing red eyes. "Rangersss Of Earth you shall pay for ssstealing my fathersss coinsss the Green coin wasss to be mine." Onicus belowed. 

"To bad green meanie the power of the Dragon is mine." as he said this the Green Ranger removed his dragon dagger and played the tune that would summon the new Dragonzord. It sounded like a thousand trumpets all playing in unison. The Dragon began to rise from the bay and started it's march towards the battle site. 

"We need Dinozord power, NOW!" The five remaining rangers cried in unison. "Afro-Invader, power up" Sammantha cried as she leapt into her zords cockpit. "Mastodon Dinozord, power up" Mike yelled as he landed in his zord. "Stegosaurus, Power up." Darius said as he jumped into the charging zord. "Sabertooth tiger, power up." Peter hollered as he leapt into his zord. 

"Psauradon, power up." Brittany said as she landed gracefully. 

"This is the green ranger to all dinozords, it's time to activate the Megazord and to take this lizard down." Robert said over the zord to zord commlink. "Right, let's show this goon whose planet he's on." Sammantha said from the cockpit of her zord. "Let's bring 'em together." Right" the other rangers agreed. 

As the new MegaZord formed the DragonZord was in fierce battle with Onicus and was winning until Onicus reached for the Dragonzord and pulled off a piece of armor and jammed it into the Dragons mouth, keeping it from firing the the proton beam that Robert had been charging in hopes of stopping the monsters assault. The Dragonzord shuddered and collapsed sparks and energy flowing off of the gargantuan zords hull like water."I'm down! Guys I need Help now, you've got to cover me until I can get my zord operating again." Robert said. 

"Right, Try and make it quick this guy looks Tough." Sammantha said as the MegaZord completed it's assembly sequence and the other rangers came into the cockpit."Alright let's take this guy." Brittany said activating the main deflector array of the megazord."Okay Rangers we've got a legacy the size of a mountain to live up to and we're only at the base of our climb." "What the heck was that!?" Mike said in confusion. "I'm trying to be uplifting in the face of danger, what do you think I'm doing?" Sammantha said. "Do you really want an answer to that?" Peter said jokingly as the MegaZord was rocked by an attack from Conics. 

The MegaZord landed a painful blow of it's own. Robert looked up helplessly from his control panel then looked back down and saw a blueprint for an uplink of the Two Zords. "I've got to get primary power back on-line or the others are toast, okay now Cross this wire connect this wire and you get." Robert Coughed as smoke rose from his open console."Smoke, You get smoke That's just great." as Robert began to lose hope of getting his zord up and running the cockpit lights came back on and the Computer said that main power had been restored. and then Robert noticed the weapons array was also on-line and fully charged. 

"Man this guy is tough we need the Dragon."Sammantha said. "The Green Ranger can't help you now Rangersss, Hisss ZZord Iss to damaged to help you." Onicus hissed. While he was distracted the DragonZord was taking aim with it's finger missiles. Onicus screamed in agony as the ten missiles slammed into his back causing severe dammage to it. "Rangers I'm transmitting a new configuration for the Zords, Activating the Mega-Dragon DinoZord linkup sequence." the green ranger said. The DragonZord split into five separate parts and began attaching to the MegaZord as it's new weapons, helmet and armor. "Mega-Dragon DinoZord locked on and Fire." The Rangers all said in unison. With that the newly formed Zord opened fire on Onicus who took heavy damage but was still standing. "this is defiantly not a good thing." Brittany said. 

"Guys look there's a weapon that we can call that will give us ten times the power of this zord." Darius said pointing at his console. The rangers all gave the command in unison, "Mega Dragon Power Sword,Now!" there was a blinding flash of multi colored light as the sword formed in the zords hands, just as it was finished forming Onicus,Bleeding from his wounds was rushing the rangers. The zord struck out and cut Onicus in two causing him to blow up as he fell apart. "Let's power 'em down rangers." Robert said. 

As the Rangers returned to the Park. They approached the computer which then told them,"Rangers of Earth, with your new powers comes a new command base for us to monitor the Earth for Emperor Jaraks attack forces. Rangers focus your thoughts through your power coins to build and teleport to your Command base." S.I.C.S.01 Said. The rangers did as they were instructed and seven streams of light took to the air of Angel Grove and the citizens of the city cheered as the rangers they had once known streaked across the sky in triumph. 

(ELSEWHERE) 

"NOOOOO, Those rainbow clad snot nosed Babies destroyed my Son, the most feared warrior in the universe!" Jarak was fuming his wife and daughter both coward in the far end of the fortress and still did not feel that they were far enough away. "Onicus was my armies commanding officer, their leader. For this those Power Rangers will pay with their leader. The Green Ranger will be destroyed." Jarak was proud of his brilliant idea. although it was a simple one, Destroy the main support of a structure and the rest will soon crumble. 

(EARTH, COMMAND BASE) 

"Wow, this place is amazing." Brittany said as she and the other rangers surveyed the wonders of their new command base. "Rangers" S.I.C.S.01 commanded their attention. "Onicus was Jaraks favored son and his military leader. He will not be pleased with the fact that you destroyed him." "Well then he should have kept that butt ugly lizard off of our planet." Mike said, "Right Darius?...Darius, HEY BRITBOY focus here." Mike said iratley "OH! sorry I was very taken by this hyper phase induction matrix, I've never seen anything like it before." Darius said "The Command Base has many new technologies that no government on this or any other planet will ever have." S.IC.S.01 informed "So how'd you know what it was?" Sammantha asked puzzled. "Oh well it says what it is on this computer console, see." Darius replied pointing at the console. 

"Rangers if the need arises I will contact you through your Coins it will take time to create the communicators that I have on record but when they are finished I will inform you." with that S.I.C.S.01 teleported the rangers to the park just out of view of the clean up crews. "Man let's hope we don't have to do that again too soon." Mike said sighing. 

Peter added "Yea we don't want to make Jarak feel too bad about losing." they all laughed as they were leaving the park to meet Ashley and her friends for something to eat. T.J. and Cassie walked by and asked the clean up crew what was happening. "The power rangers just stopped a monster from trashing the city, Where've you been? Another planet." one of the clean up guys said as he picked up a piece of monster. 

"How could the rangers have saved Earth from a monster attack if we were three solar systems away at the time?" T.J. asked making sure to keep his voice down. "I don't know. but if there are two ranger teams then we can devote more time to searching for Zordon without having to worry about Earth being in danger." Cassie replied. T.J. then added "Well we'd better get going if we're going to meet Ashleys cousin and her friends." "Yea let's go" Cassie said stepping over a piece of twitching reptilian looking skin. 

NOT THE END, 

* * *

#### Part 3 : For Whom the Power Tolls

**Author's Note**: This part of the story takes place one week after the events in Part Two.

**(Angel Bluffs 1986)**

"Robby, what are you doing out here by your self? everyone's been looking for you." Serina Marcus asked with the warm smile Robert had always associated with his mother. "Nuthin' just watchin' the sun go to bed." Robert replied then asked "Mommy when are we gonna go home? I miss my friends and my toys." Serina only smiled and picked up the six year old child. "In a few days honey, Now it's time for dinner Me-maw fixed your favorite." Serina said as they came inside. 

"Oh for heavens sake where was he?" Jacqulin Marcus asked with a worried expression. "I was watchin' the sun go to bed Me-maw." Robert replied before his mother could answer. "Well didja' tell it goodnight for me Robby?" Carl Marcus asked the six year old with the warmest of smiles. "No Gramps, I'm sorry." Robert replied. "That's alright Robby." Carl said, 

Then the scene shifted to a hospital room Robert walked in, he'd always disliked hospitals every since he was seven and his grand mother died now he was thirteen and his grand father was here. Robert looked at the bed and where his grandfather should've been Sammantha lay burned cut and with numerous casts which would suggest broken bones. 

"Sammantha!, What happened...Where's my grandfather?" Robert cried out. "It's your fault I'm here Robert, it's because of you that I became a ranger and it's your fault I'll die. Thank you fearless leader." Sammantha's final words were daggers of ice. Robert tried to reach out and channel some of the Green Power into her so she would heal faster but before he made contact he was in Jumbari the small city where he learned {Directed Will}. 

He knew this scene it was four days before his sixteenth birthday, and only one day from the presentation ceremony where he would receive the third level gold sash. He was in the hospital again, but something was different. The patients he passed in the hall were all his fellow rangers they were all badly injured with either burns deep cuts and or Full body casts they all looked at Robert with contempt and hate. 

When he walked into the hospital room tears streamed down his face, his mother lay there with an I.V. in her left arm and an oxygen tent set up around her. Her skeletal structure was clearly evident and her eyes were closed tight. when she opened them Robert saw the once radiant violet eyes glazed and unfocused then she started to talk "Robby, I want you to do something for me." she said her voice barely audible over the beeps and hums of the room. 

"Anything you want mom." Robert said trying to hold back the tears with his willpower. "When you're done traveling go to Angel Grove and stay in your grandparents house." Serina said "And Robby honey please don't get Sammantha killed." With that Robert shot awake, The nightmares had started every since he started staying in this house. Robert looked at the clock on his nightstand it read 3:52 am. "Great, Well once I'm up I'm not going back to sleep so I'd better get something to eat." Robert said out loud to himself. 

* * *

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"So that Green pest is having doubts about his leadership skills eh?" Jarak mused. "Well he'll have a lot more to worry about once the spell activates." Jarak laughed to himself his hideous face twisting into a mask of pure evil delight and added "Good bye Robert". 

* * *

** (ANGEL GROVE PARK)**

"Darius, wait up." Peter called to his friend. "Oh, so sorry peter." Darius said "No problem man. What's the rush?" Peter inquired "I'm going to the Surf Spot to meet my sister, brother-in-law and niece they just flew in from London." Darius replied smiling to his friend. "Oh, is that today? I thought they were coming tomorrow." Peter was about to add something about their arms being tired from the flight when he noticed a squad of Omechs and added "Umm Darius looks like you'll be a little late." The Omech in the lead said "Get the blue one and destroy the yellow one." The Omech leader grunted. And with that the fight was on. 

Robert was walking to the Lake with Mike and Brittany when he suddenly began to glow a violent shade of red. Energy crackled off of him and destroyed a nearby tree. "AAARRRGGHHHH." Robert cried out as the pain coursed through him. And as quickly as it had started it stopped. Robert lay on the ground panting with sweat pouring off of him. "Man what was that?" Mike asked with a worried look on his face. "I don't know but maybe we should get him to the command base." Brittany suggested with that Mike and Brittany pulled out their power coins made sure the coast was clear then concentrated and teleported holding on to Robert. 

The three streaks of light swept past the battle site scaring the Omechs causing them to retreat. "Well that was different," Darius said with a puzzled look on his face Peter agreed and said "Let's get to the Surf Spot." Darius nodded his agreement and they headed off. Brittany, Robert and Mike all landed at the Command base and as Mike placed Robert on the med table Brittany said "S.I.C.S.01 we need you to run a scan on Robert something weird happened in the park." Without delay S.I.C.S.01 started the scan."Activating scan now." S.I.C.S.01 reported "This readout says that there is a spell on him but I can't tell you what it's supposed to do." Brittany said staring at the computer readout. 

"Ungh. wha.. what happened?" Robert inquired groggily. "All reports indicate that you were attacked by one of Jaraks spells, The effect is still unknown. How do you feel Robert?" S.I.C.S.01 asked. "Yea man that blast looked painful." Mike added "Apart from a really bad headache I feel fine but something feels a little I'm not sure how to describe it but something feels off." Robert said. "Has Jarak launched an attack since we got here?" Brittany asked the computer. "Yes Darius and Peter were attacked by Omechs in the park. The Omechs retreated when you teleported over." S.I.C.S.01 answered. 

"Have you made any progress in building the communicators yet?" Brittany asked the computer "Yes there are now five communicators assembled, Robert due to the difference in your powers it will take longer to perfect yours." S.I.C.S.01 reported "Okay so we'll take the rest of them to the others." Mike said "Alright guys let's not bother S.I.C.S.01 any more. Initiate teleportation sequence." Robert said. Mike and Brittany both turned into a ball of colored light and streaked out of the command base. 

Then S.I.C.S.01 added "Robert I believe it is important for you to know, While the scan was in effect I detected a portion of Jaraks D.N.A. in your cellular structure, this is why the spell he placed on you is a mystery to us, his D.N.A. is masking it." Robert couldn't think of anything to say, after all the time of wondering who his father was it turned out that it was in fact Jarak. Robert said nothing and teleported out of the Command Base with a grim distant look on his face. 

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"The spell has been activated, soon the Green ranger will be too dangerous to be useful in battle." Jaraks eyes glowed a menacing red as he said this. "Father, let me go down and destroy that green pest for you." K'ellai asked twisting her pretty face into a malicious grin. "You may go, but be careful." Jarak warned his only daughter. 

** (ANGEL BLUFFS now)**

"Robert is something wrong?" Sammantha asked. "No, nothing let's get back to the others." Robert replied distantly "Hey Robert haven't seen you in a while." Richard said handing a small child a drink. "Yea, well it's been a rough week." Robert said. At that moment Sammantha noticed that Roberts green Ranger glove was materializing on his hand and Robert didn't notice. "Robert, Look at your hand." Sammantha whispered. 

Robert did as he was told and saw what she had pointed out, as he was about to excuse himself when K'ellai and a squad of Omechs materialized. "Everyone run! You to Richard." Robert commanded easily slipping into the role of leader. "I'll get out of here when the kids are safe." Richard said landing a solid mule kick on an Omech. As soon as Richard was gone Robert gave the command. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" 

DRAGONZORD 

MASTODON 

STEGASAURUS 

SABERTOOTH TIGER 

PSAURADON 

AFRO-INVADER 

"POWER RANGERS!" they all said in unison. "Alright guys Red and I will take on the leader, you take the Omechs." Green Ranger commanded as the red ranger summoned her power saber. The red ranger and green ranger attacked K'ellai, who in turn fired a blast that scorched the red ranger who emitted a near deafening scream as the blast tore through her ranger armor and she slumped to the ground unconscious. Roberts mind quickly brought up the image of her lying in the hospital bed from his dream and accusing him of sending her to her death. "SAMMANTHA!!, You're gonna pay for this you monster." Robert screamed as he pulled out the Dragon Dagger and gave the weapon morph command, "Dragon dagger to Katana." 

* * *

Before the weapon could completely change its appearance Robert threw himself at K'ellai and put a deep slice in her right arm as a thick green fluid came out of the wound K'ellai screeched. And as her eyes flared in anger and pain she vanished with her Omechs. Robert Ran over to Sammantha and placed his hand on her chest channeling his Dragon armor and a large amount of his green power into her. After the transfusion of power was complete S.I.C.S.01 teleported the rangers to the Command Base. In transit Roberts teleportation orb started to fluctuate and throw off energy. 

* * *

As they rematerialized Roberts Suit threw of an astounding amount of power and Robert fell unconscious with what appeared to be smoke rising from his clothing. Sammantha slowly sat up groaning."Sammantha!, Are you alright." Brittany said with a worried expression on her face. "Yea I'm fine... Well I will be anyway. What about Robert?" Sammantha said moving unsteadily towards the unconscious teen on the floor. 

"Robert will be fine as soon as he wakes up. But there is a more important matter at hand, the spell that Jarak placed on Robert is causing his powers to become erratic. he will not be able to serve as a permanent member of the Power Team until his powers are stabilized." S.I.C.S.01 informed the rangers. "And how will I do that exactly?" Robert asked, slowly trying to stand rubbing his temple. 

"Oh, and by the way thanks for catching me before I hit the ground." he added. "You will have to embark on a quest to Pheados, Aquitar and Triforia. in order to acquire and assemble the device which will restabilize your powers you must contact me each time you land for your instructions." S.I.C.S.01 told Robert. "When do I leave." Robert said ignoring the incredible pain in his head. "You will leave as soon as you chose a temporary replacement leader, which will hold the power of the White Roc." S.I.C.S.01 said then added "You must also chose someone to control the dragonzord should it be needed in battle." 

"Well I'll leave control of my zord to Sammy." Robert started as he smiled at Sammantha then he got a funny look on his face and asked "When did we get a white power coin?" He finished. "The white ranger powers were created when the six of you combined your powers to create the Command Base, and as for the coin it was created by Zordon and Alpha 5 when the original Green Ranger lost his powers."S.I.C.S.01 informed Robert "Very well Robert, Your communicator has been finished and preprogrammed with the coordinates of the planets you will need to teleport to, now go and may your skills serve you well and the power protect you. You will be able to morph safely for a short amount of time if you need to." 

as S.I.C.S.01 finished Robert said "Well judging by the bravery and skill he showed when mega-whitch showed up I choose Richard to act as temporary leader and to wield the white ranger power." As Robert finished he activated the teleportation sequence. Before he vanished he said "Rangers be careful, and Sammantha don't scratch my zord." 

As Roberts teleportation beam vanished a white beam appeared in the Command Base. As he materialized Richard looked around the Command Base and fainted. When He came to S.I.C.S.01 told him "Richard you have been chosen as temporary leader of the power rangers and to weld the power of the White Ranger and to control the mighty Roc Zord. Do you accept or decline?" "Well, umm...I accept I guess." As Richard finished speaking the Alarm sounded. "Rangers Jarak has sent another monster to earth. "Well Rangers IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Sammantha gave the command. 

WHITE ROC ZORD 

MASTODON 

STEGASAURUS 

SBERTOOTHED TIGER 

PSAURADON 

AFRO-INVADER 

"POWER RANGERS!" They all shouted in unison as they engaged Jaraks latest monster. "Alright rangers let's make Jarak pay for what he did to Robert." Richard said still unable to belive that he was a power ranger. Before it could sink in he took a full power blow to the chest from the monster. "Not a good way to start." Richard chided himself. "Hey Sammantha did you notice that you still have the dragon armor?" "Mike asked. Yea it must be because I have control of the dragonzord right now." Sammantha said as she dodged the blast that was streaking towards her. 

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"Nooo, I can't beleive it!" Jarak screamed with outrage. "What is it?" Velescia asked. "My plan, it was fool-proof their leader is gone and they aren't at full strength. So I thought That wretched computer created a new ranger." Jarak yelled evil power flying from his eyes. "And now they're going to destroy my monster." Jarak stormed off refusing to enlarge the badly losing monster. 

**(PHAEDOS)**

"S.I.C.S.01, I've made it to the first planet, what are my instructions?" Robert inquired. 

* * *

#### "Part 4 -- Power Quest"

**Disclaimer**: Okay people here's the skinny I don't own the power rangers in any form I do how ever own the seven teens that hold the power in this series and their mentor and their enemy and his family and monsters etc. 

**Author's Note 1**: If you want to use any of my characters or the four zords that I created please email me. FOOMARTINI@YAHOO.COM. 

**Author's Note 2**: Thanks to the awsome Ellen Brand for the use of the morphin Warrior concept, Also thanx to Selenay for the use of Her Gemini factor characters. **Planet: Pheados **

"S.I.C.S.01, i'm on the first planet. What are my instructions." Robert spoke into his communicator. "Your first priority is to find Dulcea the master warrior of the planet Pheados. She will know where to acquire the map and first piece of the power regulator." S.I.C.S.01 informed him then added "Robert you should have materialized on the ocean side of a large grouping of cliffs. She is normally in this area." 

(ELSEWHERE)

"No! This is incredulous he's after the power regulator. With that he'll be able to alter his powers to the point that my spell has no affect on him." Jarak ranted "K'ellai, Go to pheados and follow him when he gets all three parts destroy him and bring them to me. Fail and you will regret it." Jaraks final words dripped with malice and K'ellai shivered as she began to teleport. 

Pheados

Robert was in the middle of surveying the remnants of an old camp site and was dimly aware of someone slowly walking up behind him. Robert spun around and was attacked by a staff, with one fluid movement Robert caught the staff and had its owner pinned to the ground. "Who are you and why did you attack me?" Robert asked with a cool and calm voice that Dulcea had not expected. "Who Are You?" Robert asked again more slowly. "I am Dulcea Master warrior of the planet Pheados." She said quietly and with rage burning in her eyes. A look of shock spread over Roberts face as he lowered the staff and reached out to help the fallen warrior to her feet. 

"I do not need your help." she said as she slapped his hand away then stood up and took her staff from him. "Now who are you and what do you want on this planet." she inquired. "I am Robert, from Earth I have come to find the map and the first piece of the power regulator." He answered. "The only beings from Earth that can use the regulator let alone travel this great a distance from their planet are the Power Rangers." Dulcea said with confusion in her voice. After all it had been some time ago but her memory wasn't bad enough to know that this teen wasn't in the original party of rangers that she'd met. 

"You are quite right and I am a power ranger. The Green ranger to be exact." Robert told her. "In order for me to believe you I must have proof, Morph." She commanded. "Well alright, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Robert said pulling out his morpher 

DRAGONZORD 

Before her stood a fully morphed green ranger. Robert looked down and noticed that his dragon armor was missing. "Umm, you'll have to excuse the missing armor but it is protecting the temporary pilot of the DragonZord while I'm away from Earth." Robert said. "Ah, the Dragon. Did you know of it's awareness?" Dulcea asked. "Umm no not really you see I've only piloted it twice since I got my power coin and to tell you the truth, it never hangs around after a battle." came Robert's reply. 

Not too far from where Robert told Dulcea the story of how he and the other rangers got their powers and why he needed the power regulator, K'ellai crouched in the bushes of a large palm like plant watching and waiting. "So that's the story, all the way up to this point. Will you help me find the regulator and the map?" Robert asked after two long minutes Dulcea agreed and they were on their way to the temple of the Ninjetti. "Man, this place looks ancient." Robert said with undisguised awe. "Yes this temple out dates your human history." Robert took up on her emphasis on the word human and began to study Dulcea, she looked human and she was incredibly attractive. Although she couldn't hold a candle to Sammantha. 

K'ellai watched the scene before her and noticed as Robert stared at Dulcea and thought to herself Human men really are pigs. 

Dulcea broke roberts train of thought when she said "Robert stand before the fire." Robert did as he was told and stood before the fire. Dulcea said "Robert, deep inside of you is a spirit animal ready to be released from this you shall draw on the power of the Ninjetti and will be able to enter the monolith for what you seek. Look deep inside of yourself and call to your spirit animal and let it surface." Robert closed his eyes and searched deep inside of himself for his spirit animal, Dulcea reached into a plain leather pouch and pulled out some glowing powder and blew it into the fire. 

The flames jumped and there was a flash of light from where Robert stood and when it cleared Robert opened his eyes and looked at his new outfit. It was a loose fitting ninja uniform made in the richest forest green with Gold trimming on it. And in the center of his chest was a large medallion with the image of a large serpentine oriental dragon his head band was a shiny material with a red stone in the center. Robert was in awe of this new costume when Dulcea broke the silence. 

"Robert take this pouch it contains the same dust which I used in the ceremony which gave you access to your ninjetti powers, Use it on your friends when you return to Earth so they too may use the Ninjetti power. Also, here is the map to the first two pieces of the power regulator. In order to get the first piece you must venture past the Neola jungle and into the monolith. But beware the path is long and there are many obstacles which you must overcome along the way." She pointed to a large stone pillar in the middle of the jungle below as she said this. 

"Right I won't fail." Robert said as he left the temple. As soon as Robert was out of sight Dulcea added, "May the Power Protect you always, Last of the Green Morphin' Rangers." Dulcea walked away and rapidly aged then vanished with the wind as green lightning flowed from her position. K'ellai was in shock she couldn't understand why Dulcea gave up her powers to help someone else, let alone a human Power Ranger. "Idiot" she said to the swirling dust in the Ninjetti temple as she headed down the slope after the Green Ninjetti Ranger. 

(EARTH)

"Man that was awesome, Do you guys always have an adrenalin rush like this when you destroy a monster?" Richard asked, he hadn't calmed down since they destroyed Jaraks latest monster. "Yea, it's pretty cool huh?" Brittany asked him. "You'll get used to it as time goes by." Peter chimed in. 

"Hey! Geeks your at MY table." Bulk said as he walked into the Surf Spot followed closely by his sidekick skull. "What?" Richard asked. Bulk replied by pointing to a word scratched into the table and saying see my table. "Bluk? I thought your name was Bulk, Not Bluk." Daruis pointed out as Sammantha's wrist communicator went off. 

"Well looks like the table's all yours boys we've got to go any way." Mike said as the other five rangers stood and departed. "Yea that's what I thought." Bulk said as the last of the six teens left. "Hey Bulkie have you noticed that whenever their watches go off they split, Heh, heh, just like Tommy and his friends." Skull observed but bulk was to busy looking over the menu. 

"Rangers, Jarak has sent a squad of Omechs to the power plant there is also a monster present. Be wary, this monster can act on your worst fears and is capable of making them come true." S.I.C.S.01 told the rangers as Sammantha gave the command. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME" 

WHITE ROCZORD

MASTODON

STEGASAURUS

SABERTOTHED TIGER

PSAURADON

AFRO-INVADER

The six warriors landed and bore witness to a horrendous site, the Green Ranger and the monster were attacking a group of workers Sammantha was paralised with fear when Richard pointed out the obvious, "Sa...Red Ranger That's not the Green Ranger Look you still have The dragon armor." Sammantha and the other Rangers snapped out of their trance as the "green ranger" turned back into an Omech. "Well I guess that won't work but maybe this will." the monster said in one of the most hilarious voices the rangers had ever heard and fired an enormous amount of energy at them. 

All five rangers dove out of the way as the energy destroyed an electric company van. "Oh, I hate it when I miss." The monster proclaimed and ordered the Omechs to attack. "Man it's like these things get tougher every time we fight them." Peter said as he landed a roundhouse on two Omechs. then noticed that the other rangers had all been dispersed by the metal apes. In fact the only other ranger Peter could see was the pink ranger and she had her power bow out and was taking aim at him. 

Sammantha was having problems of her own, She'd been fighting three Omechs and had Richard in her sight but she'd lost him. 

(DARK KINGDOM) 

"Hmmm, That's it!" Jarak finaly shouted then added, "Velescia, my darling summon the Omechs and Voltamp back here immediately." "Yes my dear." cameVelescias reply 

(Earth) 

Richard was about to receive a death blow from the Red rangers power cutlas when she vanished. Sammantha's power armor was being torn apart by the White rangers Roc talons when he teleported away. Peter was in the process of pulling the arrow from his leg when the pink ranger disappeared. Brittany was using her power bow to fend off an attack from Peters power sai when he disappeared. Darius was about to receive a skull splitting blow from Mikes power ax when the Black Ranger vanished in a cloud of smoke. Mike was just barley holding his own Against the Blue ranger when his opponent vanished. all at once the six rangers were teleported from the battle sight and to the Power Base. 

There was bickering and accusations but S.I.C.S.01 ended all of the when she forcibly demorphed the rangers and informed them of their fight with the dopple-gangers. 

Pheados 

"Geez, I wonder if it can get any hotter." Robert said aloud fully aware that he was being followed. Whoever it was they'd gotten careless. Robert final came to a clearing, there was a large pyramid in the center and behind that there was a passage into the monolith Robert quickly entered,K'ellai followed and was roughly taken to the floor as Robert grabbed her from behind. "Who are you and why have you been following me?" Robert said pinning her to the floor under his own wight, in the dark he couldn't see her face. 

"I am K'ellai daughter of Jarak and Heir to the throne of the Dark Empire." she said matching Roberts green eyes with her own. "So you're Jaraks daughter huh? Well do you know who I am?" Robert asked "Yes you are the Green Ranger the thorn in my fathers side." K'ellai said still glaring at Robert. "Well yes I am the Green Ranger but I'm also your half brother." and with that Robert applied the knowledge of pressure points Sammantha had taught him and knocked K'ellai out cold. 

Robert entered the chamber of the first piece of the power regulator and quickly found it he reached out to take it and three big nasty looking guys came out of the walls around him. Robert quickly launched into action. "Ninjetti, The Dragon." There was a loud roar of the dragon and Robert as fully covered in his Ninjetti uniform and was fighting the first of the Monsters when he was frozen in mid air. "We are not here to fight you Green Ranger we are here to ask you the three questions to make sure you are the one who will posses this portion of the power regulator. 

Robert was dropped to the floor of the chamber with an audible thud. "I am the Guardian of knowledge, you must answer my riddle to progress to the next trial." The first beast said. "And what exactly happens if I don't answer correctly?" Robert asked warily. In perfect unison the three beasts said "You will be destroyed." 

"Hmm high stakes huh?" Robert mused 

(EARTH)

"Rangers you were not fighting each other but dark doubles." S.I.C.S.01 informed the six teens. There were apologies all around even Peter joined in from the bio bed where he was undergoing the removal of a phantom arrow head which had been lodged in his hip. "But why did Jarak pull them out when they were winning?" Sammantha asked. "I am not sure Sammantha but I will keep you apprised as to any accurances. Return to your daily routine until I summon you." S.I.C.S.01 answered. "Right c'mon guys let's get back to the Surf Spot." Mike said his stomach growling in agreement. 

(PHAEDOS) 

"Your riddle is, I have no eyes yet I see, I have no ears yet I hear I have four lobes and two halves. What am I?" The Guardian was sure the green ninjetti ranger would not know. " Hmmm Your the human Brain, Millions of audio and visual receptors two hemispheres and four lobes." Robert said with a cocky smile playing on his lips. The Guardian of knowledge turned into a stone pillar. "I am the Guardian of heart my question is You and your team are facing a foe that can only be beaten by sacrificing one of your lives. Who do you choose?" Roberts reply came quickly this time. "I would sacrifice myself rather than send one of my teammates to their death." The Guardian of heart tuned into a single blooming rose. "I am the Guardian of Honor." with that it lunged at Robert teeth bared and claws extended. 

(Dark Kingdom)

"Yes they'll do nicely" Jarak said as he looked at the seven coins he held each was almost exactly like the one the Earth teens held but these were coins were made of Onyx. "Now My evil love, how is the search coming?" Jarak asked his wife. "The search goes well husband, I have found five so far." Velescia replied. Jaraks latest plan was coming together nicely though it meant destroying his latest monster personally. But it would be worth it. 

(PHEADOS)

Robert was locked in fierce combat with the Guardian and was barley holding his own when the Guardian threw Robert and summoned the Great Power. "This is NOT good, It's morphin' Time!" 

DRAGONZORD 

"Dagger to Katana" Robert cried barley dodging the Guardian rangers blade. The weapon formed and Robert leapt into the shadows of the chamber. The Guardian slowly walked by holding his weapon in a low stance position Robert saw his chance and took it. He swung the katana with all his strength and broke his opponents blade. The Guardian Ranger roared in anger and ran at the green ranger who dropped to the ground and rolled between the Guardian Rangers legs. The Guardian spun and charged. 

Robert had no choice so he slashed him across the mid section spinning and bringing the Blade of his weapon to his adversaries neck. The Guardian turned into a statue of the Green ranger holding the Dragon Katana In a defensive pose. Robert approached the podium where the Map and regulator Part lie. "Green ranger you have proven yourself worthy. Take this piece and the others and complete your quest. Beware the final leg of your journey allies may be enemies and enemies may be allies." with that the voices of the Guardians faded Robert powered down to his Ninjetti uniform, reached for the teleport button on his communicator and vanished. 

(AQUITAR) 

"S.I.C.S.01, i've made it to Aquitar. What are my instructions?" Robert spoke into his communicator as a figure approached from behind. 

(five days prior)

"Cestria, it's important that I determine the total make-up of Aquitars atmosphere." William Cranston told his soon to be wife. " Yes but Billy do you have to stay up there for five days? The equipment here can tell you everything you need to know about the planets atmosphere." Cestria looked hurt that Billy would want to spend so much time away from the one he was to marry. "This is very important to Billy." Cestro said then finished "Besides do you really want to marry someone this pale?" Billy knew all to well what Cestro was talking about, he'd been under water now for almost three years and he was beginning to look as white as Delphines ranger uniform. 

(one day prior)

"Man I never knew scientific research would be this relaxing." Billy said as he sipped from his drink, The drinking water on Aquitar tasted slightly like fruit punch. "Well, guess I'd better start packing up the equipment." Billy said as he set to his task. 

(Now)

Billy heard the familiar "WOOOSH" sound of an Earth ranger teleport stream. Curious he headed towards the sound and was shocked to see a green ninjetti uniform, his first impression was that Tommy had come to visit. 

"Tommy!?" Billy began as he ran towards the figure. "What are you doi..." Billy trailed off as the person turned around showing himself not to be Thomas Oliver, The former leader of the Power rangers. 

Robert turned to see a figure approaching him at high speed and then come to a skidding halt about three yards in front of him. Robert wasn't really sure what to say as the blond stranger circled him. 

(Earth)

Sammantha Dawson, the red morphin' power ranger sat at her table barley aware of Mike and Peter sparring or Richard teaching Darius some basic moves so he could better defend himself in an Omech attack. Brittany walked up behind Sammantha and said, "Hey girl what's up?" Brittany noticed that her friend wasn't really looking at the sparring match or the training session on the mats, This was a new experience Sammantha was never this quiet. 

"Hey, Mr. Stone could we get some smoothies here?" Brittany called out the man behind the counter nodded and went to work, The rangers hadn't even notice this Gym and Juice bar before, If it hadn't been for Sammantha's cousin Ashley, they'd probably never had seen it. "Sammantha, Robert's gonna be fine. remember what he told you?" Sammantha gave Brittany a confused look and said "No, what did he say?" 

"Well he said to make sure his zord wasn't scratched when he got back." Brittany answered. Sammantha smiled she knew what Brittany meant. 

Richard was running from Daruis when he got to the wall and did a back flip landing behind Darius sweeping his feet from under him. "You really must teach me that move." Darius said as Richard helped him up. Before Richard could answer his communicator went off. The rangers headed off to a secluded spot in the Juice bar activated the communications system and heard static and a slight beeping pattern. "That's Morse code for S.O.S, we'd better get to the Base fast." Peter said as he and the others activated their teleportaion systems. 

(Aquitar)

"Umm Hi my name is Robert, Robert Marcus." Robert was a little nervous by the way this stranger was starring at him. "You're a green ninjetti?" Billy was amazed, The last he'd heard the Green Power coin was power less and stored in the DragonZord. Foregoing his concerns if this was a power ranger and a human he knew he'd be able to trust him. 

"William J. Cranston my friends call me Billy." He said offering his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you billy." Robert said shaking his friends hand. As Billy was speaking Robert communicator went off. "Hold on one second Billy. Robert here go ahead S.I.C.S.01." Robert spoke into his communicator Billy laughed. Some Things always stay the same.

"Robert you are to seek out the Aquitian Rangers and their Human friend William Cranston. They wi...." The message died in static. 

"What happened?" Robert aid with a perplexed look on his face. Billy said "It could be the distance from earth. It happens once and a while." 

"Well if you want to meet with the Aquitionsthen let's get going." Billy said then asked "Who's six 1?" Roberts face quirked then he said "That my friend is a long story I'll fill you in on the history of this team on the way. 

(Earth)

As the rangers landed in the Command base they were aware of the mess and the alarms going off. they also noticed that S.I.C.S.01's main console was missing. "Oh no." Mike said as he ran to where the massive computer once stood. "Darius look at this." Brittany said as she stared at a computer console, one of only a handful that weren't destroyed with the rest of the Command Base. "Oh My goodness." Darius couldn't believe what he was seeing six Power rangers teleported into the Command Base and opened fire with their wrist blasters then they walked over to S.I.C.S.01 and teleported the huge machine and them selves away. 

(Dark Kingdom)

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. It's working perfectly Now you meddlesome Computer I'll finish you once and for all" With that Jarak reduced the Omega Computer to a pile of smoldering metal. 

(Aquitar)

Robert had just finished retelling the story of his ranger team and asking the Aquitians for help in finding the second part of the Power Regulator. They agreed and Robert was on his way to the caves of Aquin. 

(Earth)

"Hey, I've got an idea." Darius proclaimed in the process of repairing the long range communications array. "What is it Darius?" Peter asked 

"Well if combining our powers originally created the Command Base why wouldn't that work to repair it." Darius finished and Mike was the first to voice a problem. "Don't we need Robert to combine our powers?" 

"Not necessarily, we have a smaller amount of Green power Right here." Darius said as he patted Richards shoulder causing him to drop a large piece of stone. 

The Rangers Try desperately to repair the command Base and The Zords, While Jaraks plan escalates. will the Green Ranger Make it back to give the rangers their ninjetti powers, will they be able to stop the Dark Team? 

#### Part 5 - Go Green Ranger, Go, Go

**Disclaimer**: Okay people here's the low down on the disclaimer. You wouldn't be reading this if you haven't already finished parts one through four. so you've got the lowdown. 

**P.S.** Thanks to Ellen Brand for the use of her Ideas.

Also thanks to Selenay for the Use of all of her Characters from Gemini Factor. Please stop by her site and compel her to finish her awesome fanfic Also Chocobos Belong to square soft ( what you don't Know what I'm talking about well the read on). Now onto the Carnage...

**(Aquitar)**

"I thought there were five Aquitian rangers?" Robert said as he and the three Aquitian rangers made their way to the caves of Aquin. 

"Yes but as we speak Tideus and Corcus are aiding the Nisixian Rangers." Delphine informed.

_{Man there're rangers every where}_ Robert thought to himself. Billy almost seemed to smile at the perplexed look on his new friends face.

**(Dark Kingdom)**

"Jarak darling, have you chosen the holder of the Green coin yet?" Velescia asked. Jarak only glared at her he'd been searching for someone to use this coin since destroying the omega computer. "Velescia, call Rita Repulsa." Jarak had just gotten another brilliant Idea.

**(Earth, Command Base)**

"Alright let's do it." Richard said as he and the five other rangers formed a circle. Sammantha was the first to speak.

"We call on the powers of all those combined. **Afro-Invader**"

She began to glow with the red outline of her ranger armor surrounding her and a bright Green dragon shield surrounding her shoulders.

_"White Roc"_ Richard called as he began to glow all colors which then merged to white.

_"Psauradon"_ Brittany said brightly glowing Pink.

_"Stegasaurus"_ Darius said a bright blue light shinning from him.

_"Mastodon"_ Mike called as a black light was emitted from him.

_"Sabertoothed Tiger"_ Peter said glowing like the morning sun.

At once the rangers cried out "POWERS COMBINE!"

A brilliant light flared up and the rangers were amazed at what they saw.

**(Aquitar, caves of Aquin)**

"Robert this is the furthest we may go. Only non-Aquitians may enter these caves." Delphine said as Orico added. "We will wait for you here. Safe journey Green Ranger." 

Billy concentrated and called forth his morphin' warrior uniform which looked astoundingly like Darius' Ranger armor. But instead of a stegasaurus Billy's helmet was that of a Triceratops.

"Let's go Robert." Billy said as Robert summoned his Ninjetti Uniform into full existence.

**(Dark Kingdom)**

"Is that so Rita, Well I'll see if I can find him. Yes I'll be sure to give him your warmest greetings." with that Jarak closed the private audio channel and summoned his footman. "Mechron, Send the White And Black rangers to Earth. They are to find this Tommy and bring him to me alive and in one piece."

Oh this was going to be the fight to end all fights. According to Rita this human nearly destroyed the Original five Rangers on many occasions. Even His clone was strong enough to nearly decimate six rangers. "This is going to be fun indeed" Jarak said to himself.

**(Angel Grove race track)**

Tommy Oliver former green, white and red rangers. Was working on his Race car and listening to some loud rock music when the Rangers teleported in.

**(Caves of Aquin)**

"Man this place give me the Creeps." Robert said to no one in particular.

Billy said "Man this almost creepier than the caves of deception." Robert gave Billy a perplexed look and said.

"So Billy, You were a ranger?"

"Yes, and in many ways I still am as you can see." Billy answered. It was amazing exactly how much this boy reminded him of Tommy but he didn't annoy him.

**(Angel Grove Race Track)**

"Excuse us. But are you Tommy Oliver?" White Ranger said as he turned off the loud rock music.

"Yea, I realize it's been a little while but umm, Aren't the Rangers in space now?" Tommy asked a little in shock to be seeing his former color before him.

"Yes Mr. Oliver, but we aren't those rangers. We need your help. You see we know you were the original Green Ranger and we need you to take up that role again." Yellow Ranger finished removed a small box from behind his back. Opening it Tommy found the coin that started his days as a ranger the only difference was this time it was Black.

**(Command Base)**

Not only was the base repaired but where S.I.C.S.01's console once stood there was an extremely large monitor a small blinking button drew the attention of the rangers. Darius was the first to the button.

The screen began to glow greenish blue, when a large disembodied head appeared on screen and said. "Rangers, I thank you for activating this program. The Image before you is that of Zordon of Eltar. Before leaving this planet for home he created me should his rangers ever need a mentor. I am fully sentient and will answer your questions as best I can." 

Brittany was the first to speak. "Umm, I'm just taking a stab in the dark here but we aren't the Rangers Zordon Originally chose. Are we?" It wasn't really a question but the program answered anyway. 

"No. But if the coins bonded with you so easily, then you are just as good as the five originals. Also if you found the coins then Zordons master plan is still proceeding perfectly."

**(Angel Grove Race Track)**

"Well if the rangers need me again then what else can I do. But say NO!" With that Tommy launched at the two rangers. Thanks to his magical abilities Tommy could tell that these rangers were not good. 

White ranger ducked a spin kick from Tommy and landed a solid punch to the former rangers solar plexus. Tommy doubled over in pain and launched a fire spell at yellow ranger who was trying to grab him from behind.

In a flash of blackish red light all three were gone.

**(Caves of Aquin, Aquitar)**

"You know I'm surprised that the power coins are still active." Billy said looking at Robert.

"Well believe me no one was as shocked as the other rangers and myself." Robert replied coming to a dead stop as he stared in awe at what was before him. A beautiful woman wearing the armor of a red ranger.

Robert stood amazed, Billy just stared his mind trying to contemplate exactly how an Earth ranger could be on Aquitar and in a cave that has been sealed for nearly a Millennia.

**(Dark Kingdom)**

"So this is the mighty Tommy Oliver. The former leader of the power rangers." Tommy couldn't help but notice how Jarak made former stand out.

"His powers as a mage will serve you quite well majesty." Mechron said

Jarak could see what Mechron meant just by the power flickering off of Tommy.

Jarak turned and walked towards the door of Tommy's cage. Before departing he said, "Tommy. Rita sends her best. Oh, and Mechron place the coin in his hand.

Mechron did as he was told and where once stood Thomas Oliver now stood The Green Ranger.

**(Command Base)**

"Rangers" Zord-One's voiced boomed. "You face an evil so great that he was permanently lost his standing to receive the Throne of Triforia and was banned from that solar system for all time, he is unlike any foe the previous teams have faced. Even Dark Specter will not attempt to dominate Jarak"

Sammantha spoke up next, "Where does he draw his powers from exactly?" 

"The answer to that question lies in my data banks bear witness to Jaraks most famous documented attack." With that Zord-Ones' face fuzzed out and was replaced by a scene of total chaos. Jaraks armies were tearing through a large city with Jarak at the front every enemy that approached him was quickly drained of all power and Jarak and his forces grew ever stronger.

Luckily there was no sound so the rangers could not her the screams of the tortured thousands which surrounded Jarak and his forces. The scene clipped ahead and Jarak was sitting in a throne room Eight Power Rangers stood before him their helmets off and faces set sternly. Jarak walked to the leader A female Black Ranger reached out and touched her darkly tanned cheek he smiled, a most frightening site, staring deeply into her Eyes her uniform flickered and vanished leaving her clad in a long tight black dress.

Jarak issued an unheard command and she was carried off by an Omech guard. {Funny} Sammantha thought {Those Omechs seem alot more butch}.

The scene shifted again and Jarak smiled holding eight power coins which he promptly drained of all power and destroyed.

The picture faded and Zord-One returned to his screen. "Now rangers go home. with the expenditure of such a large amount of power you will all be tired and it is late." 

"But what if Jarak sends his rangers back?" Mike said his Spanish accent coming through. Peter knew t would he'd known Michael Vasquez since they were two and his voice always sounded more Hispanic when he was worried or under stress.

Zord-One replied, "That will not happen this is no longer the Command Base. It is now the Power Dome and it may only be entered by beings of light." Before the Rangers could protest Zord-One teleported the rangers to their bedrooms.

**(Aquitar, Cave of Aquin)**

The female ranger looked at Robert and smiled slowly walking toward him she said, "Green Ranger, I am Lara Aquin the second Earth ranger to hold the Red Power. You have come for the Power regulators second piece?"

"Y... yes, Jarak has placed a spell on my powers and they are unstable."

Billy was watching intently the woman radiated warmth and compassion.

"Then it is yours, the final piece lies on Triforia. Beware as you have heard before Allies may be enemies and enemies may be great allies. Now Take the piece and go." 

Robert reached for the second piece of the regulator and as soon as he had it in his grasp he teleported.

"Billy, Former blue soon will you be whole, Earth is your place, go." Lara said and vanished in a flash of red.

Billy was perplexed and a little excited. "Home, I'm going home." Billy ran from the cave to his friends to prepare and say goodbye.

(Phaedos)

K'ellai awoke with a start she knew somehow that Robert was on his way to Triforia. She had to hurry.

**(TRIFORIA)**

Robert materialized about two feet in the air and landed with a thud.

An elderly gentleman rushed over to help him, "You really should be more careful when deporting in an Ion storm young man. Here." Robert took the elderly gentleman hand and asked, "Is this Triforia?" 

The old man just laughed and said well of course it is. But as I said you really should be more careful when teleporting in an Ion storm. You're lucky that the Triforian Teleportation enhancement grid wasn't damaged or you could've been so much scattered energy." The old man then added "My name is Tricore. I am the royal Advisor to Lord Trey. And you are, Well Aside from being a Power Ranger that is."

"M..My name's Robert. How did you know that I'm a ranger?"

"Well you are wearing a Ninjetti uniform and very very few beings aside from Rangers may posses the Ninjetti power, Oh, and you're the Dragon too! Come Lord Trey will want to meet you."

Tricore grabbed roberts arm and led him into a large wagon being Pulled by what looked Like a Chocobo from the Final Fantasy Game series. 

**(Earth)**

"ZORD-ONE" Sammantha called into her communicator. "Yes Sammantha, what is it you require?"

"I wanted to know if you've heard from Robert yet, he hasn't checked in has he?" Sammantha inquired of the program.

"No Sammantha he hasn't if you would like I could contact him and check his progress."

"I'd like that ZORD-ONE thank you. Get back to me as soon as possible, Sammantha out."

**(Angel Grove Park)**

"So Adam how long are you in Angel Grove for?" Mike asked

"Well actually I'm moving back here for good. My mom and dad kinda need my help rebuilding their new house and said that I could have the guest house and I'd say that it's a pretty good deal it's a three bedroom two bath and private Pool access there's also a really cool place to practice Martial Arts."

Adam was slowly loosing himself in thought. { should I tell them, No I made a promise.}

Darius jarred him from his thoughts by announcing the appearance of several Omechs and two Power rangers.

The fight was on Mike and Darius were each holding their own against the Omechs that attacked them Adam however was tearing through the Omechs that surrounded him {Funny} he thought to himself {I didn't think I'd have the enhanced stamina and speed morphin' provided when I'm not using any powers} as he finished that thought he saw his two new friends being targeted by the Two Rangers.

"Look out!" he shouted and Darius barely had time to get Mike and himself out of the way before the blasts hit where they'd been standing only moments before. The White Ranger backhanded Adam into a nearby grove of trees. {Great} Adam thought himself as his head fuzzed.

"Do you see Adam?" Darius shouted to Mike. "No, the coast's clear. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

_MASTODON_

_STEGASAURUS_

Fully morphed blue and black rangers attacked white and red unfortunately for them they didn't fight fair and summoned the other Dark rangers.

Darius and Mike tried to contact the others but something was jamming their communications circuits.

**(Angel Grove AirPort)**

Jason Scott stepped out of the disembarkment tunnel when a familiar tingling sensation came over him. "The Rangers Need Help" Jason said quietly to himself then added "I've got to get to the Power Chamber." He rushed out the doors to his waiting rental truck.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

"Man we need some help we're not going to be able to hold these guys off forever." Mike shouted as he dodged a blast from his evil twin. Darius was about to receive a skull shattering blow from the red ranger when a strange distortion crashed into his opponent. 

It then rushed to the White Ranger and became solid it stood almost two meters tall and was covered in black armor with a glowing red jewel in the center of his chest.

He then said "White ranger meet fist." and punched the evil ranger square in the helmet there was a loud cracking sound as the white ranger fell to the ground. The other Dark Rangers vanished dragging the White ranger with them. 

Mike and Darius both checked for anyone. Luckily everyone had scattered when the evil rangers showed up. They then rushed to the new ally and asked him " Who are you?"

"I am called Phantom Ranger, You will know more in time." with that he vanished and thought {Man where do I come up with this stuff?} he also thanked Zordon for equipping his helmet with a voice scrambler.

**(Triforia, Royal Palace)**

"Lord Trey, I present to you Robert Marcus. The green Ranger of Earth." Tricore said as Robert bowed.

"Thank you for allowing me an audience on such short notice." Robert said as he resumed his straight posture.

"It was no problem my schedule was rather open. And you and I share the same Ninjetti Spirit which to say the least is weird." Trey concluded and invited Robert to stay for dinner. 

"This is incredibly good, may I inquire as to what it is?" Robert asked

That is the meat of a Triavar, it is a large land bound bird we use it for a variety of purposes." Trey was interrupted as Robert said "To pull carts?"

"Why yes." Robert pushed his plate away and asked Trey about the Power Regulator.

Several hours later Trey and Robert were deep in one of the many hidden rooms in the Triforian Palace. "This is the final piece of the Power Regulator." Robert heard trey say as he investigated the rest of the room "ZEO"

"What was that?" Robert asked with a slightly surprised expression on his face. "That, My friend was the Zeo crystal. The single most powerful object in the universe." As Trey finished Robert asked "May I see it?"

"I don't see why not. Computer open Door Zeo 7 authorization Gold Alpha." When Trey finished the door opened on an incredibly large Bright crystal occasional releasing five blasts of colored light. 

"It's beautiful..." Robert was astounded. "That's what I said when the Zeo Rangers asked me to protect it for them. My powers are based on the Sixth Zeo Subcrystal it was given to my great,great,great grandfather who had it forged into this staff."

With that said Trey opened another door this one was much smaller than the previous one and was set at chest level in the wall. Behind the door was a golden Staff which looked amazingly like the one that Trey carried with him the only difference was that this one's edges were razor sharp blades and didn't glow with that strange golden light.

"This staff." Trey said holding up his Staff. "Was the second one made and all of the power from the original staff was transfused to this one."

"But this staff still has the sixth Zeo subcrystal in it?" Robert asked staring at the Staff.

"Yes but for some reason it won't charge it never has. It's time you get back to your planet your team needs you, Go and save them give them the power of Ninjetti." As Trey finished Robert vanished with the power regulators final piece and Trey added "Farewell cousin. See you again."

**(Earth, Power Dome)**

Robert landed in the PowerDome unaware of the prior changes.

"S.I.C.S.01 summon the ran... Umm who no, no, let me rephrase that. What the hell are you and what happened to the Command Base?"

"Welcome to the PowerDome Robert while you were away the Command Base was attacked by six evil rangers and your former mentor was captured and possibly destroyed. I am ZORD-ONE, a computer recreation of Zordon an inter-dimensional being trapped in a time warp by Rita Repulsa." 

"Okay, can you summon the rangers please, Sorry about my language. It's been a long week." Robert said.

**(Dark Kingdom)**

"K'ellai has failed summon her back to the Palace and prepare the molecular disperser and the power drain spell. Is Tommy ready?"

"Yes Jarak, Tommy has finished over seeing the construction of the Zord override devices and is prepared to attack the earth. Those rangers don't stand a chance." Velescia cringed as she remembered the good times her team had once had as rangers, That was before Jarak before the war of oblivion when Jarak had claimed her as his "war Trophy". 

"Good, have him take his team and finish those pathetic rangers. And find out who this Phantom Ranger is."

**(Earth)**

The teens were in the middle of lunch together when Richard's communicator went off . " Richard here, Go ahead" there was chuckling from around the table, Richard blushed then said "No pun intended."

"Richard, gather the other rangers and teleport to the Power Dome immediately." ZORD-ONE finished the six teens quickly surveyed their surroundings and teleported.

**(Power Dome)**

As the rangers rematerialized Zord-One's image appeared on his screen.

"Rangers I am pleased to announce that after one week of searching, A friend has come and with him comes the power to defeat this evil team before you. Green Ninjetti come and give the Earth rangers what they need to triumph."

To the right of the six teens a large bay door opened and out walked a figure in a Green ninja uniform emblazoned on the center of his chest was the emblem of a large serpentine Dragon.

The figure pulled on his hood to reveal the smiling face of Robert.

Roberts eyes were shining and he carried a glowing leather pouch and said. "It's good to be back"

* * * *

#### Part 6 - Finale?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the Power rangers nor am I affiliated with them. I do however own the teens who now posses the Morphin' Power and I also Own the Baddies of this series, not to mention the new Zords and The DragonZords history. 

**Authors note**: I wish to thank the very awesome Ellen Brand for the use of her Ideas. Also I thank Selany for the Use of her characters from her Gemini Factor series. Please stop by her site and get her to finish her awesome story. If you want to use any of My Ideas please email me at the convenient mailing link the web master has provided. Also my thanks go out to Eileen for proofing my stories for me. My spelling really stinks, without her I'd never get these stories up to par. **P.S**. Eileen has only proofed this story so far (Part Six) all other mistakes are my fault. I thank the web masters for any changes they've made to spelling and punctuation. Oh about that mongoose and "Stealing my moves" parts sorry but I, well I just couldn't help myself. 

It'd been three hours since Robert had returned to Earth and still the other rangers treated him as though he'd just arrived.

Unfortunately the celebration was not to last as Zord-One announced, "Rangers, Robert has returned to us with many gifts. Form a circle around Robert. I'm sure he remembers what he has to do."

Robert began. "As I was told, inside each and every one of us is an animal spirit this animal represents our very nature, Zord-One I'll need a pit of fire in the center of the floor." 

Robert stepped back and allowed the floor to split open and fire to rise from the depths of the hole.

"Now Rangers look deep inside of yourselves and summon your spirit animal, let it make its presence known allow its energy to flow through you." 

Robert opened the bag he'd been carrying and threw a large amount of the dust into the fire before him. Now Rangers open your eyes and behold the power of Ninjetti.

Each of the six rangers looked at themselves then at each other Robert walked to Richard.

"Richard, fast and fearsome. Your spirit animal is the Cheetah." Richard's eyes beamed as he looked at the gold medallion on his Ninjetti uniform. 

Then to Sammantha.

"Sammantha, As powerful as you are beautiful." She blushed. "You are the Panther." Still blushing she smiled idly running her hand across the large medallion on he chest.

"Darius, Brilliant and Strong. You are the Eagle. Darius bowed his head, and smiled.

"Brittany, the spirit of the team, without you we'd all have more than likely quit. You are the Phoenix. You always come back even when no one expects it." Brittany's' face was aglow with her beautiful smile.

"Mike, The night suits you, as it does your spirit animal as the Bat you see without seeing and hear what no one else can." Mike looked to Peter with a knowing smile on his face.

"Peter..." Robert stopped, Hey Peter what's wrong. "I'm some kinda weasel. Is this supposed to mean something?" Peter smiled as he said it. Zord-One smiled "There's one on every team." "Peter let me finish, You face enemies that nobody would expect you to beat, yet you always do. Much like your spirit animal the Mongoose."

"We are no longer just the Power Rangers, We are Ninjetti."

As the fire pit closed the alarms went off alerting the rangers to danger in the city.

"Rangers Jarak has released the Dark Rangers into the city, they are carrying strange equipment I cannot detect its purpose. Be careful."

"Robert, You must remain behind for this battle to restabilize your powers."

"Go Rangers and may the power protect you." Zord-One concluded and the rangers performed a now very familiar movement with Sammantha in the lead.

_"It's Morphin' Time!"  
  
White Cheetah Power.  
Black Bat Power.  
Blue Eagle Power.  
Red Panther Power.  
Pink Phoenix Power.  
Yellow Mongoose Power._

"POWER RANGERS!"

The rangers were greeted by an unsettling sight six rangers firing on a group of High School kids, One of which was issuing orders trying to get the Teens into the nearby shelter. With school only two weeks away they'd more than likely been shopping for new clothes.

Black Ranger broke the silence by giving the weapons command. "Wrist blasters up, Fire at will!"

Peter, The ranger clown was the first one to say what all of them was hoping he wouldn't. "Which one is Will?"

"Thanks for your help." White Ranger said to the red clad teen as he herded the frightened Teens into the shelter.

"No problem." He Replied. "I was driving by and saw these kids in trouble. And, well you know the rest." 

**Power Dome**

Robert watched Richard's actions from the power domes monitors. He smiled to himself. "Knew I'd made a good choice."

"Robert, this is no time to be patting yourself on the back. You must finish the Power Regulator." Zord-One almost smirked at Robert's low growl.

**Battle Site**

Richard was locked in fierce combat with his twin. Meanwhile Sammantha was battling Peters twin, While Mike and Brittany faced off against the evil Blue and Red rangers.

"AAARRGHGH!" The cry of agony was heard over the clang of weapons and blasts of lasers. Even the Dark Rangers looked away from the fight as the evil Green Ranger tore through Darius and Peters Armor, without stopping he moved in for the Kill.

**Aquitar**

Her eyes wear full of tears, "...How could you do this to me?" She had sobbed. No, he thought, as he shook off the words still fresh in his mind. "I have to help the new rangers, Robert's communiqué sounded urgent, Maybe. Just maybe Tasha could help me with this little problem, After all she does know about my past." "Ready to teleport." The announcement jarred him out of his thoughts. "Teleporting now. Be well My Friend." The familiar tingling sensation shot through his body and he thought he could see something in his teleport stream, Black?

**Earth, Battle Site**

"Peter! NOOOOOO!!" Mike screamed again his accent going thick. 

The Green Rangers sword was blocked by something. That something quickly turned into the Phantom Ranger With a single blow the Green Ranger flew backwards and landed on a pile of scrap metal that had once been a Town Bus.

The Phantom spun placed his hands on the fallen rangers and muttered something.

**Power Dome**

Robert watched the monitors intently "Who The Hell Is that?" Robert gasped as the Phantom Ranger battled against the evil Green Ranger.

However, before Zord-One could answer, Robert saw the Blue and Yellow Rangers being teleported to waiting Medi-beds. Robert cursed under his breath as he quickly called up the Medical diagnostic program to check their vital signs. 

"Robert they will be all right, Billy has just confirmed our message and says he'll be here right away." Zord-One noticed Robert wasn't paying any attention, Simply watching as the Green Ranger tore his friends apart one by one.

"No. No More. It's Morphin' Time!" Robert shouted vaguely aware of Zord-One's cry of protest. All he cared about was stopping that Ranger by any means possible.

_**GREEN DRAGON POWER**!_

**Battle Site**

"Mwa hahahaha." The Green Ranger laughed as he stood watching the badly injured Phantom Ranger gripping an open wound. "You pathetic little Ranger wannabe, Do you really think you can stop me?" It wasn't really a question but the Phantom Ranger answered him anyway.

"I'll defeat you or die trying. As I'm sure the other Rangers will."

Taking places next to and behind the Phantom Ranger the remaining Morphin' Rangers added comments of their own.

"You, and your pathetic phonies are goin' down." said Black Ranger nursing an already healing shoulder

"Hard." growled White ranger as his armor sealed all open areas.

"And you are not coming back." Pink Ranger chimed in, the crack in her helmet closing.

"Let's finish this Rangers, Bring up the new weapons." Sammantha said as the Dragon Shield vanished from her shoulders.

_"Red Panther Rapier"  
"Pink Phoenix Wrist Bow"  
"White Cheetah Laser Whip"  
"Black Bat Sonic Blade"  
"Phantom Laser-Blade"  
"Dragon Dagger to Murasame"_

The five rangers looked to see the Good Green Ranger standing on a mound of wreckage holding a very long curving Oriental style Blade. Small sparks of Green Energy cascading off of his form as the Dragon Shield finished forming.

"Time to take this guy." Green ranger was back.

"Rangers stay back! I've got a plan." Robert's voice was stern and cold as ice.

"So. The failing Green Ranger decides to face me? Then Let's go. Siet Eyagh!" Tommy was sure that this child had no where near the skill he had and that his powers were still unstable. Still some thing was nagging at the back of his mind.

{This has got to work.} Robert checked the heads up display in his helmet visor. {One minute, just one more minute. I have to get him away from the shelter.}

Robert back flipped onto a Toyota. "Come on loser!" The Evil Green Ranger hesitated. "What's the matter Jarak not letting you make your own decisions? Does he have you on that short of a leash?" That got him.

"You're gonna die little boy. Then maybe I'll take the red one as my slave."

Tommy leapt at Robert who in turn dropped to his back and launched his opponent a few hundred yards away {Twenty seconds, gotta do this fast}

"Ninjetti Corkscrew lightning kick!" The Green Ranger became a blur of energy as He plowed into his evil counterpart, slamming him closer to the nearby precipice. {Four seconds. Now}

"What? Now you're stealing my moves?" The Evil Green ranger said as he stood. The good green ranger plowed towards his opponent.

Robert grabbed his doppelganger and threw them both off the cliff to the ocean below {one, Zero.} 

It was then Jaraks words came back to Tommy. "...With his powers this unstable he'd more than likely destroy whatever were near him when My spell were to take full effect..."

One unintelligible word escaped Tommy's lips.

"See ya' Loser." Robert morph flickered as Jaraks spell took effect Green ranger energy tore through the two Rangers, both screaming in pain Robert Blacked out as he hit the water.

The last thing he felt was the cool ocean water and a tingling sensation creeping through his body.

"ROBERT!" Sammantha didn't care if anyone heard her.

All of the rangers saw it happen, Robert slamming into The evil Green Ranger, Then they both fell off the cliff then... The shock wave of Green Ranger energy.

Mike looked around and saw the Dark Rangers were gone. "Let's get back to the Power Dome. Maybe Zord-One has some information for us.

Zord Holding Bay. (Twenty-seven minutes after Green Energy surge.)

"Wake Up Pilot." a loud voice, said

Robert began to stir as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in the DragonZords cargo bay.

"How did I get here?" Robert's voice was low and groggy sounding.

The voice started up again, "I teleported you here when I sensed our powers failing."

"Wait a Cotton pickin' minute. I'm in the DragonZord and it's talking to me?"

"Correct" The voice wasn't exactly what Robert would've expected; it was cultured and slightly rough.

"What about the Evil Ranger?" Robert was still very groggy.

"My former pilot is in worse condition than you are." DragonZord informed.

"...Former Pilot?" Robert's voice held a questioning tone.

"It is a very long story young Ranger. While you heal I will tell it."

Robert settled onto a large auxiliary console and listened as the DragonZord Told it's story.

**Power Dome**

As the rangers materialized they were silenced by Zord-One. "Rangers I am already aware of what you are going to ask... Robert is fine and healing in a holding bay deep in the Power Dome." Zord-One knew that Robert could not be interrupted while he was healing.

"Also rangers please clear the center area and prepare for an arrival." As Zord-One finished a strangely designed teleportation bubble landed in the center of the Power Dome it contained a slight gray tint.

The energy dispersed leaving a tall handsome blonde haired man standing in the center of the Power Dome.

"Geez Zordon, How many times are you going to update this place?" Billy said as he looked around. 

**{Flash Back 10,003 years}**

__

You see pilot I was created 10,003 years ago and was not always known as Dragon Zord it was roughly three years before Zordon and Rita battled, A battle which ended in both opponents being trapped in their respective "Prisons" but that is another tale.

Watch the view screen...

...Robert watched as a young Asian man in a green jump suit was installing armor onto the DragonZord.

"Ceaser is your newest creation finished?" The young man looked up to see his mentor Zordon of Eltar .

"Yes sire." he bowed as much as he could in the safety harness. "The Dragon Ceaser Zord is nearly complete, As soon as I place this Armor I will activate the Sentience Program" Ceaser seemed pleased as he looked at the massive Zord.

"Very good Ceaser, umm... No offense is meant but, do you think we could shorten the name a little?" Zordon looked a little sheepish, This was after all Ceaser's Zord.

"Yes, you are right of course. I shorten the name after we defeat Rita." _You see Pilot My creator was very sure we would win. He believed that with my power combined with the other Zords Rita would surly fall. Little did he know what would happen just one year from that time. . .?_

**(Power Dome)**

"Where's Robert?" Billy looked around seeing only sad faces. "Oh, god no. he's...?"

"No, Billy" Zord-One interrupted. "He took an exceedingly dangerous chance when he used Jaraks spell against his evil twin."

"A new Evil Green Ranger!" Billy was shocked and terrified. 

** {Back to the tale of the Dragon**}

_ It was one year after my total systems activation, I had been used a total of twelve times. And it seemed Rita was beginning to lose when my creator vanished without a trace. Zordon and the others feared the worst._

"Rangers, Friends... This is very hard for me to say, but Rita has captured Ceaser and is attempting to turn him against us." Zordon paused, The rangers could see he was very distraught by the turn of events. "Zordon," It was Dramia, Ceaser's sister and the fierce Purple Ranger. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that we'll do anything to get him back." Zordon looked at her; Her eyes had tears in them. In all the years he'd mentored these Teens he'd never seen her this close to crying, as he looked around he could see the other five rangers were already crying.

Kor, the black ranger was comforting his girlfriend Sara the blue Ranger. She was in worse shape than the others aside from Dramia She'd known Ceaser longer than any of the others. The Pink and Yellow Rangers held their heads high, and Zordon almost chuckled. They were so new to the team, they'd just received their powers a few months ago after the former pink and yellow rangers were wounded in battle, The yellow ranger lost his right leg, and the Pink ranger's hip had to be replaced.

The Black ranger looked as though he was ready to take on Rita's army by himself.

The Command Center alarms woke Zordon from his reverie; Alpha five came into the main chamber to alert the rangers of Rita's latest attack on a small village in the southern province.

With Ceaser gone Markus was in charge of the team.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME"

_MASTODON  
PTERODACTYL  
TRICERATOPS  
SABER TOOTH TIGER  
TYRANNOSAURUS   
VELOCIRAPTOR_

Zordon watched as his rangers left the command center, in his minds eye he could see Rita laughing. Something was wrong.

When the rangers landed they saw no attack. 

"Dramia, status." Markus got no answer and looking around he saw only four other rangers. "Where's Dramia?"

**Moon Palace**

"So sister, did you miss me?" Ceaser's voice was different. It was cold and ineffectual, and it sent a chill down Dramia's spine she could feel the cold metal of her shackles biting into her skin. She now knew her brother, and her leader was gone. Ceaser advanced on her, On Earth Dramia's body was found with her power coin. A spell had been cast on the Coin, which Zordon later found out caused the coin to only operate for some one the Green Ranger would be willing to give his life for, As Ceaser had done so many times in the past.

The battle continued, ending finally in Ceaser's death and Rita's imprisonment in her Dumpster and Zordons confinement to his warp tube.

The other Zords and myself were returned to our hiding places and The Dragon Coin was still with Rita.

** {Now}**

"So you see pilot the Green Power has always had ties to the dark half of the Morphin' Grid" The voice faded waiting for a response.

"But you said that the green ranger I fought was your former pilot?" Robert inquired

"Ah, yes. I am sorry in my old age I have forgotten. My former pilot was given the original green ranger coin by Rita nearly a year after she was freed of her prison. The coin you hold was given to Zordon by a clone of Thomas Oliver, My former pilot, " The Dragon concluded.

** {Power Dome}**

"Zordon I need you to get a lock on Tasha. She may be the only one who can help me finish this Regulator in time to stop the Dark Rangers." Zord-One began Processing Billy's request without correcting him.

The Rangers all heard the familiar crackle of a teleport orb. 

"Billy! What are you doing here?" Robert was happy enough to see his friend that he almost forgot about his problems., Almost.

"Zord-One what happened to the dark rangers?" 

"Rangers unfortunately I do not know. Though Sensors report a build up of enhanced molecular energy on the Surface of the moon. I fear it may be a weapon." Zord-One informed the rangers.

"Zordon, err, Zord-One. We're getting a message from some one named K'ellai? She wishes to seek asylum here." Billy looked at the monitor. "Judging by the signal strength it would seem that it's energy source she is using is very weak. To tell you the truth I'm surprised it made it this far."

"Rangers, as you know our main priority is to protect the innocent. As she has asked for asylum I would have to ask you to decide. Shall we or shall we not grant her request?"

Sammantha, after a long moment of silence, was the first to speak up.

"I say we do it, and at the same time we could gather information on Jaraks forces while we are there."

Peter who was standing by the still healing Darius looked up with an odd expression on his face. "What do you mean? Aren't we going to teleport her here?"

Okay folks I know I said this would be the last portion of part one in the series but I just can't get my muse to help me out here. (Little green bugger that he is) so the final chapter will be ummm... The final chapter I guess.

Please people I need feed back on this story so please email me at the provided link. Good or bad I don't care.

* * * *

#### Part 7 - Loss, Life, and a Rescue for Good Measure

"What do you mean "When we get there." Aren't we just going to teleport her here? And what about Darius? " Peter asked as he arose from the Bio-enhancment bed.

"Peter. there is far to much energy in her area to telport her directley here. We must teleport a safe distance from the base and work our way in. And as for darius he absorbed an immense amout of energy from the attack. he will recover in time" Zord-one told the confused Ranger.

Billy broke in on the conversation. "We can't send the entire team in, I suggest a three prong maneauver. Team A consiting of Mike and Peter, will find the main energy room and set off some small charges to divert their resources and possibly give us a window to escape. Team B consiting of Robert and myself will find K'ellai and get her out. 

Team C will be a total decoy Sammantha, Richard and, Brittany you three will need to get out in the open, Most likley Jarak is watching us at all times so trash talk him work his ego a little and he should send down some of his forces to attack you." 

The other seven Rangers were staring at Billy with their eyes wide and mouths agap.

"What?"Billy asked quickly.

"So, umm is Robert still the leader?" Everyone focused their collective gaze on peter's smiling face.

"Heh heh. Okay let's go." Peter said as he scurried into the main equipment room.

#### Dark Kingdom

K'ellai sat in the energy absorption chair as her powers were slowly drained from her. Before the last of her powers were taken her eyes flashed a beautiful purple as she breathed "Ceaser...No.", she was pulled into the blackness of slumber.

Jarak sat on his throne resting his head on his fist. At first glance, a casual observer would think he'd been having second thoughts about draining his daughters powers. Slowly a dark smile crossed his features and his eyes took on an unholy glow. "More Power." 

Velescia sat in her quarters weeping when a frigid chill ran up her spine. "What is that fowl beast Jarak thinking?"

Mechron oversaw the charging of the Moluculer dispersor. Quietly he watched as the Omechs kept the coolant systems in the green levels. A sad frown crossed the old Kitarians features as he thought back to the being this device was to be used on. He'd been more of a father to that wonderful child than Jarak had ever even hoped, or for that matter had tried to be. 

K'ellai slowly awoke in her dank cell, this had been her home for nearly a day. Funny she thought to herself it seemed like alot longer than that. She heard footsteps approaching her cell. It was time.

#### Angel Grove Park

"Zord-One this is Richard we're in possition." Richard, Sammantha And Brittany were all waiting beside Angels Lake. It had begun.

##### Sewage reclamation plant: southern zone sector seven.

Four orbs of energy coalessed into the attack force. "AWW man what's that smell?" Billy quickly covered his mouth and nose.

"The real question is what are we standing in?" Peter asked as they all looked down.

"EWWW!" All four rangers said in unison with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Let's get out of here. Look, over there a console. Maybe we can call up a map to figure out where we have to go." Robert said as he headed towards the platform the console was on, cursing his descision to wear his favorite pants.

"Okay guys this looks like a map of the entire complex..." Billy Began. "...See we're here, So Peter Mike you'll go six levels down and twelve doors to the right that's the power relay control room. set the charges and get out."

Mike and Peter quickly took off towards the utility lift and began there mission.

"Robert you and I are going here, Level one section four. That's where K'ellai will be brought." Billy quickly looked at Robert to see if he had any questions.

Robert was fast to take up the silence. "Shouldn't we get her before they bring her to the dispersor?"

"No, The actual dispersor will be very lightly guarded and therefore easier to get her out of." Billy's reply was quick and concise.

"Billy, why won't there be any guards in the disperesor room?" Robert asked in a hushed tone as he and Billy made there way towards the personnel lift.

"You don't want to know, Let's just say anything with it's own energy source can be, umm... let's just say it would be bad." Robert didn't question Billy any further after that, though he did wonder how bad it could be.

##### Four Levels below

"Peter would you quit humming the Titanic theme? It's driving me nuts." Mike was starting to regret buying Peters mom that cd for her birthday, She played it all the time and Peter was living proof.

"Sorry it's kinda engrained in my mind, Mom plays that stupid cd all of the time. You really should have just gotten her the movie. I doubt she'd play it all the time." 

The lift finnaly stopped at the floor they were supposed to get off at.

"Man this place is quiet." Peter and Mike said in unison.

As they rounded a corner they saw why.

#### Throne room

Jarak's head slowly turned up as a familiar scent in the air cought his attention. "The Wolf, Here?"

##### Level one section two

K'ellai slowly made her way to the dispersor room guarded only by Jaraks new Goon The Evil Green Ranger, Apparently this would also be a celebration of sorts for the Dark Rangers. Jarak was going to initiate a plan to give them the Zords Of the Current team, Hopefuly her saviors.

"I should do your father a favor and destroy you right now." K'ellai almost laughed when this "Ranger" said that, he knew as well as anyone the instant he made a move against Jarak he'd be vaporized and his coin handed to another.

"Turn here traitor." Green Ranger snarled "We've picked out a nice seat for you, wouldn't want you to miss the show now would we?" 

"She is the show." Pink Ranger swayed up to her team mate seductivley and placed her gloved hand on his bronze colored "Dragon Mantle" 

"And when this is done the celebration starts." K'ellai almost threw up as the Pink Ranger powered down her helemet and kissed the Green Rangers mouthpiece. "Later sweety, oh I guess not ha." Pink Ranger made her way out of the dispersor room as her helmet rematerialised.

In the air ducts Billy's eyes teared up. "Kimberley" Robert barley heard him he was busy checking the timer readout. If everything was going to plan the charges will go off in three minutes.

##### Main Reactor: forty-five seconds from detonation.

Lasers lashed out and sparked against a far wall. "You're never getting out of here Rangers."

Mike found it a little ironic that they were being kept here by their evil twins. Then everything stopped all of the noise, the threats. Everything.

"If you don't want to be caught in the blast you'd better get out now." Peter and Mike looked up to see a distortion standing in front of them.

Mike and Peter exchanged confused glances.

"GO NOW!" Phantom Ranger commanded. Mike and Peter took off running straight back to the cargo lift and back to the sewage reclamation plant. Not noticing a distrtion break off and head for the upper levels of the fortress.

As the doors to the sewage plant opened everything went black.

Moleculor dispersor room

"What the hell?!" Tommy took up a deffensive pose as the lights shut down and red emergency lighting flared up.

Robert and Billy made thier move. with a hard kick Billy sent the ventilation grate flying, coincidentely it hit one of the guards in the head knocking him out cold. 

A sheepish smile snaked across Billy's face as Robert congratulated him on his aim. 

"Yeah well ummm..." Billy stammered as he ducked a punch from one of the two remaining guards. 

"Billy, It was an accident wasn't it?" Robert smirked as he saw Billy make his way towards the the dispersor, "Umm, well..." Robert smiled as he headed towards the doors to lock them down. "SIET EYAGH!" 

Robert heard the familiar battle cry and dodged to the ground rolling to his feet, looking up he saw The Evil Green Rangers Dragon Dagger slice an impressively deep gash into the door.

Angels Lake.

Richard, Brittany and Sammantha had been doing thier level best to get Jarak to send down some of his troops but to no avail. "This is getting really boring." Brittany was leaning against a tree watching the sun on the water.

Richard was watching her, {Man} he thought to himself, {She is really pretty I wonder if...} two flashes of light derailed Richards train of thought. 

"Guys get over here now!" Sammantha sounded upset, Richard and Brittany almost flew to her position near a stand of trees. The sight they beheld was incredible, two people an Asian woman and an African-American man both encased in light of Yellow and Black an obsidian coin rested on each of there stomachs.

Sammantha saw a blur of red coming in from behind Richard, It was the young man from the battle earlier, What was his name? Jack, John... Jason yes that was it.

"Trini! Zack! Oh man!" He looked very upset.

"You know them?" Richard questioned.

Dispersor Room

"Robert we've got to call on our powers!" Billy said as he barely dodged a blast from an Omech.

"Right! NINJETTI, THE DRAGON! " An etheral Dragon emerged from the floor tightly coiling around Robert whiping it's head back and biting down on Robers head the dragon vanished leaving Robert in his Ninjetti uniform holding the Dragon Murasame. 

"That's a new one. My turn, NINJETTI, THE WOLF!" A blue Wolf lept out of the shadows of the room and into Billy's chest in a flash of blue light Billy stood in a full ranger uniform with a wolf coin on his chest.

"Impressive but unfortunatley you aren't going to be able to use those shiny uniforms in the after life." Tommy spat, as he began advancing he heard a voice calling to him his body froze and he was pulled into himself.

Billy and Robert couldn't believe what they had just seen the evil green ranger was advancing on them with intent to decimate and he shuddered and stopped.

"I can't let you do this again." he said to the image before him.

"You don't have a chance child, The dark side is far to strong to resist. You body will be mine and I will enslave the cosmos.

"What about your Master Jarak?" He said with contempt

"Ha, That fool he realy thinks he can control me? ME! I'm the Green Ranger. Ranked as one of the most powerful Rangers in the universe, And with my Magic I'll be unstopable." The dark visage of the green Ranger lept for the image of Tommy Oliver but slammed painfully into a glowing green force sheid.

"You mean MY Magic." Tommy said as he began chanting a spell Zordon had taught him while he was training.

_[Flash Back]_

Location: Training facilities. Level eight section four Power Chamber.

" Tommy. Your training is nearly complete. But there is one spell you must learn in the unlikley eveny your dark side should ever manifest itself. Read from the scroll before you, once you have finished it will become part of you forever."

As Zordon finished a small door in the wall opened to reveal a parchment which looked to old to discribe in words.

As Tommy read from the parchment he felt a new power flow through him as though it were an enhancing effect on his own powers.

_[NOW]_

Tommy Began to speak the words, Softly at first because he did not know what exactly the spell would do. But then with more strength.

"Arutos Celtis Nubus, D'arstis Comptris demonis..." Tommys' voice took on an impressivley deep tone. And the Green Ranger was frozen in fear.

As Tommy continued, "Klatuu Orsis Verata Neekro Seran Necto!"

Billy and Robert stood in shock as the Green Ranger took on an emerald light and vanished.

"Hello, Humans I could use some help here!" K'ellai all but screamed.

Billy and Robert made their way to her but before they could reach her Jarak and Mechron burst in.

Billy looked at Jarak and Robert could've sworn the Triceretops helmets Eyes were glowing.

"You! You're the one who kidnapped Zordon and gave him to Dark Spector." Billy Snarled

"Gave him." Jarak put on a false mask of insult. "My dear boy Dark Spector paid an enormous price for him. Now Mechron Destroy them before they get away with the traitor."

Mechron lept towards Billy and Robert, Armor growing sharp blades as he fell.

"Umm... Robert You may want to Morph." 

"Right. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"GREEN DRAGON POWER!"

Roberts Ninjetti Uniform molded and hardened into the Green Rangers Power Armor.

Mechron Hit Billy and roled with him to the Ground.

Billys' Helmet receiver activated and he heard Mechrons voice.

"Blue Wolf I love the girl as a daughter I will hepl you get her out of here but you must be outfitted with the devices near the disspersor to do so. I will give you and your friend a moment to hit me as hard as you can. Jarak will know if you fake a punch."

Billys' Internal system shut down and he kicked Mechron across the room.

"Robert full power blast then we Get her out."

"Right Billy. Wrist blaster up."

"Blade Blaster Up."

In Perfect unison "FIRE!"

Mechron took the blast as he was runnin toward them the old man was launched backwards. As he hit the wall he fell into unconciousness.

Robert reacted to the scream an instant before Billy K'ellai was sobbing uncontrolably.

Robert began unstrapping her as Billy Grabbed the devices Mechron had told him about, But always the scientist Billy Pulled the dimensional phase ocillator out of the device.

"Robert Here. Signal enhancers." Robert caught them and strapped one on K'ellai then Himself.

"Uhnn." Robert Dropped to his knees as his Morph began to flicker. Jarak took this moment to fire an energy bolt at him hitting Robert Squarley in the back Good Lord how it hurt. If it weren't for Robert K'ellai would be dead right now.

"Zord-One this is Billy We have Her and are activating a set of signal enhancers." Roberts morph failed and he fell unconscious. K'ellai reached down and activeted his unit Knowing Billy wouldn't leave him, then her own and looked at Billy as he activated his.

"Billy, You must get out of the dispersor Room. Even with the enhanced signal there is still to great a chance at signal degredation."

"Will do. Blue Ranger Out." Billy ran towards Roberts Prone form and put him into a firemens carry at the same time he noticed Jarak had taken off. Prbabley after he took the pot shot at Robert.

"I asume you can walk." He said looking K'ellai squarley in the face.

"Why did you bring the lame Ranger?" Billy disregarded her remark.

On the way out of the room Billy removed a pulse grenade and threw it toward the main dispersor assembly. It would be a while before Jarak used that nast little thing again. 

As they Ran down the Hall a very satisfying Boom was heard. Billy tried to cantact Mike "Billy to Mike." 

"Mike here." came the reply.

"Mike you and Peter Get out we'll meet you at the Power Dome. Billy out."

EARTH: ANGEL GROVE PARK

Richard was lying on the ground about four feet from the newly formed scorch mark in the otherwise well maintined grass. Apparently touching the force fields was a very bad I dea.

"That really hurt." Was about all Richard could manage. 

The four teens had tried everything short of weapons to get the now Four People out of these feilds of energy. The only thing they'd managed to do was cause minor property damage, and a broken nail on Brittanys' part.

DARK FORTRESS Level three section one ALPHA

"Zord-one are we clear yet?" Billy spoke into his communicator.

"Yes Billy teleporting now. Scans indicate Robert is injured he will be teleported to the Med Bay." came the reply.

The three Teleported in three balss of light, one Blue-ish Black, one Emerald Green, and Another a Rich Beautiful Purple.

EARTH: ANGEL GROVE PARK

The Rangers communicators went off includu=ing Jasons' Richard, Brittany And Sammantha looked at him in shock.

"So you're the new Rangers. Cool. Maybe you should know I was a Ranger once too, so were they." Jason Said pointing to the now seven humans floating in force bubbles above the ground.

"Well then I guess you're coming with us." Sammantha said as she answered her communicator.

"Go ahead Zord-One."

"Sammantha I have good news The attack force has returned succesfully." Zord-One almost sounded happy

"We'll be right there Zord-One But we've got some trouble It looks like the Dark Rangers are former rangers under a spell. The look like they're out of commission but We can't touch them with out getting hurt. We should Probably bring them with us." Sammantha finshed

"Right Sammantha, We will teleport them directly to holding cells."

As the coomunications line closed all eleven forms were enveloped in their respective teleportation colors.

POWER DOME two hours later

Sammantha checked on the Guests as she had the hour before.

"Zord-One who are they?" She asked looking from one screen to another as the other rangers Eye'd K'ellai suspiciously.

"In Red you see Rocky Desantos, In Blue You See Justin Stewart, In pink Kimberly Hart, In yellow Trini Kwan, In Black Zachory Taylor, In White Katherine Hillard, And in Green Thomas Oliver. All of the had previously channeled the Morphin' Grid in defense of the Earth and Universe." Zord-One finished

Then added. "The Spell the a re under is crumbeling as are their coins. Soon they will be released from the feilds and will remember nothing of what has hapened."

Darius turned away from K'ellai and hobbeled towards Zord-Ones Moniter on his leg rested a muscular regenerator healing the torn muscles in his upper leg. "What about her?" He said motioning his head towards the young woman on the bio table in the force field.

"I'm in the room you know." K'ellai said sharpley then added " And would it be to much trouble to get some food clothing and Wine?"

Robert walked out of the back section of the Power Dome rubbing his eyes. "Would it be to much trouble to send her back?" Everyone laughed Includung K'ellai, even though hers was a false laugh.

"She can stay here until we find out if her intentions are genuine and until We find a home for her." Zord-One Replied

Then Robert piped up as he stood so close to the force feild it was sparking. "Is She power less?"

Darius checked over the computer and answered "Yes she is the only difference between her and a normal human is her enhanced reflexes and a slightly augmented strength."

"Can she over power an unmorphed Ranger? Robert asked staring at her unmoving.

"No she can't. It would be a near draw. with experience finalizing the battle." Darius replied

"She can stay at my house. I've got enough room and she is my sister after all." Robert said

The other Rangers Looked at Robert Mouths agap.

Robert Leveled his gaze at the group, standing there with a stern glint in his eyes and said.

"I'll Explain when I'm ready." 

"Robert if she is to live with you then we will fit her with a restraint collar. It will keep her from leaving without your consent." Zord-One said.

"Won't people notice it?" Brittany Asked.

"No Brittany It will be holographically cloaked as a necklace with a purple gem on it. When it is activated it will stopp all but the involentary muscles from functioning below the shoulder. In escence she will be paralyzed." Came Zord-Ones reply

"Gee that just sounds peachy! That Would be the Icing on the cake of FREEDOM." K'ellai said sarcastically.

What came next was totally out of character and unexpected. "Listen you Bitch! You've nearly killed Sammantha and gave over a dozen four and five year olds nightmares for life this is at least a way out of the Power Dome. If you want we could lock you into one of the cells in the sub basement and try our Damndest to remember you're down there. Or you could go live with your brother wearing this collar until we Trust you, Ha as if that would ever happen the way your acting." Peter stood shaking for a moment his face red with anger the normally soft kind eyes burning with a fuel that had nothing to do with the current situation. 

Mike saw his friend s reaction. He had in fact expected something like this but not to this extreme.

Mike and Peter grew up together Mike saw what Peter went through in scholl being the smallest was never easy but it got even worse when Peters father vanished on a mission for the military.

Mike knew Peter had been pushing the anger from that event deep down into himself for years aparently K'ellais' attitude just cinched it and he snapped.

Peter brought up his Communicator and teleported out. 

"I'll go talk to him." Mike said. as he teleported out knowing exactly where his friend went.

Angels Bluff 1/4 mile from the Marcus Estate. 

Mike saw his best friend of twelve years sitting near the edge of one of the many cliffs watching fitingly enough a storm rolling in.

"Hey man what's up?" Mike asked

"I lost it again, I should be able to control this by now." Peter sounded nothing like normal.

"Hey man Nobody can keep that bottled up for long. You have to start taking care of this man Noone can hold that much anger in themselves for ever. You know the saying." Mike said.

"Yeah No mans an Island But I really wish Ginger had crashed on me." Peter said, The familiar light returning to his eyes. And that goofy grin.

Thing were going to be alright.

#### The End ???

[][2]

   [1]: mailto:lmartiny@sprintmail.com
   [2]: ../roomb.htm



End file.
